Darkest Stars
by World of Make Believe
Summary: A moon has passed since the battle with the Twolegs. As warriors, Amberfire, Blazeclaw and Goldenleaf are destined for great things. But they are pushed to their limits as a dark and evil threat emerges from the shadows.
1. Allegiances

***Groans furiously at the site* Damn you fanfiction. I had the allegiance all typed up, and ready to go, when I accidentally navigated away from the page, and it logged me out. And unfortunately, that deleted the list. So, I'm only adding ThunderClan cats. For now. I might add the other Clans later on, depending on what kind of a mood I'm in. So please, enjoy yourselves!**

**

* * *

**

ALLEGIANCES

THUNDERCLAN

**LEADER: CINDERSTAR - **gray tabby she-cat

**DEPUTY: THORNCLAW - **golden brown tabby tom

**MEDICINE CAT: RAINSHOWER - **blue-gray tom

**WARRIORS:**

**SORRELTAIL - **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**WHITEWING - **white she-cat with green eyes

**BIRCHFALL - **light brown tabby tom

**POPPYFROST - **tortoiseshell she-cat

**FOXWHISKER - **reddish tabby tom

**ICESTORM - **white she-cat

**BUMBLESTRIPE - **very pale gray tom with black stripes

**HAZEPELT - **pale gray tom

**BRANCHFOOT - **brown tabby tom with white paws

**MUDTALON - **dark brown tom with blue eyes

**LEOPARDBLAZE - **spotted golden tabby tom  
APPRENTICE, MIDNIGHTPAW

**PEPPERMINT - **brown-and-black she-cat

**FIRESPIRIT - **golden brown tabby tom  
APPRENTICE, ASPENPAW

**FLIGHTWING - **tortoiseshell she-cat with darker stripes

**STORMCLOUD - **dark gray tom

**EMBERTAIL - **light tortoiseshell she-cat

**STRIPEFUR - **very pale gray tom with darker stripes and dark blue eyes

**DOVEFALL - **gray tabby she-cat

**BROWNFUR - **pale gray she-cat with brown eyes

**BLAZECLAW - **ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**AMBERFIRE - **golden tabby she-cat with gray eyes

**GOLDENLEAF - **pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICES:**

**ASPENPAW - **long-haired dark gray tom with pale orange eyes

**MIDNIGHTPAW - **jet-black she-cat with yellow eyes

**QUEENS:**

**ROSEFOOT - **dark cream she-cat, expecting Bumblestripe's kits

**BRIARLEAF - **dark brown she-cat, mother of Thornclaw's kits: Toadkit (dark brown tabby tom), Fawnkit (light brown she-cat with golden patches) and Lionkit (dappled golden she-cat)

**ELDERS:**

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT - **dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**BRIGHTHEART - **white she-cat with ginger patches

SHADOWCLAN

**LEADER: DAWNSTAR - **cream-furred she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY: SCORCHFUR - **dark gray tom

**MEDICINE CAT: FLAMECLOUD - **ginger tom  
APPRENTICE, FLOWERSTEM (tortoiseshell she-cat)

**WARRIORS:**

**OWLFLIGHT - **light brown tabby tom

**TIGERHEART - **dark brown tabby tom

**LICHENFUR - **mottled dark brown tom

**SNOWBIRD - **pure white she-cat

**CLOVERFANG - **light brown she-cat with a white underbelly

**SHREWFOOT - **gray she-cat with two black feet

**WHITEWATER - **long-haired white she-cat, blind in one eye

**DARKCLAW - **dark ginger tom

**DUSKFIRE - **pale ginger tom

**SAPFUR - **dark brown tom

**GUSTWIND - **dark ginger tom

**TWIGLEAF - **light brown-and-white tom

**QUEENS:**

**IVYTAIL - **black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting

**DAWNSTAR - **(see leader description)

**SPECKLEFUR - **speckled ginger she-cat, mother of Tawnykit, Olivekit and Mottlekit

**ELDERS:**

**TOADFOOT - **dark brown tom

**KINKFUR - **tabby she-cat with long hair that sticks out in all angles

WINDCLAN

**LEADER: WEASELSTAR - **ginger tom with white paws

**DEPUTY: SPECKLEFOOT - **tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger paws

**MEDICINE CAT: WOODTAIL - **mottled brown tom

**WARRIORS:**

**HEATHERTAIL - **light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**HAWKCLAW - **tawny-colored she-cat  
APPRENTICE, CINDERPAW (gray-and-white tom)

**SWALLOWFLIGHT - **dark gray she-cat  
APPRENTICE, SHOCKPAW (black tom with bright yellow eyes)

**HAZELFERN - **small brown she-cat

**SHADEFLOWER - **dark gray she-cat

**SAGEWHISKER - **silver tabby tom

**HERONFLIGHT - **pale gray she-cat

**BUZZARDFOOT - **small dark gray tom with one white paw

**QUEENS:**

**SEDGEPELT - **light brown tabby she-cat, expecting

**ELDERS:**

**OWLWHISKER - **light brown tabby tom, retired early due to a lamed leg

**WILLOWCLAW - **gray she-cat

RIVERCLAN

**LEADER: REEDSTAR - **black tom

**DEPUTY: SHELLSPOTS - **blue-gray she-cat with white underbelly and white paws

**MEDICINE CAT: LOCUSTWING - **black-and-white she-cat

**WARRIORS:**

**DUSKFUR - **brown tabby she-cat  
APPRENTICE, SWOOPINGPAW (pale brown she-cat)

**PEBBLENOSE - **mottled gray tom

**ROBINWING - **tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**DAISYTAIL - **long-haired cream-colored she-cat

**SANDFANG - **light brown tabby she-cat

**DRIZZLEFERN - **ginger she-cat  
APPRENTICE, OTTERPAW (mottled mud-brown she-cat)

**SHALLOWWATER - **gray tabby she-cat

**COPPERSTRIPE - **dark ginger she-cat  
APPRENTICE, BRAZANPAW (golden brown tabby tom)

**TIMBERCLAW - **gray-and-white tabby tom

**RYEPELT - **dust-colored tom

**BERRYSPLASH - **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**DRIFTWOOD - **very pale gray, almost white tom

**FALLOWTAIL - **light gray tabby she-cat

**QUEENS:**

**PINEFUR - **short-haired tabby she-cat, mother of Rubblekit, Thistlekit, Gladekit and Boulderkit

**BLUEFERN - **tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Graykit, Oakkit and Talonkit

**ELDERS:**

**POUNCETAIL - **ginger-and-white tom

**BEECHFUR - **light brown tom

**MOSSPELT - **tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS:

**SOLAR - **long-haired golden tabby tom with bright amber eyes

**STORMFUR - **elderly dark gray tom, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Waters

**BROOK WHERE SMALL FISH SWIM (BROOK) - **brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Waters

**SILVERKIT - **pale gray tabby she-cat, daughter of Stormfur and Brook

* * *

**There! I finally got it done. And it is now currently...12:17 A.M. Wow, I can't believe I worked on this for nearly forty minutes. Anyways, please review!**


	2. Chapter One

**Here's chapter 1. Now, the only reason I am not posting a prologue is because the prologue was also part of the epilogue. It was sort of accidental. Sorry.**

**

* * *

**

[ Chapter 1 ]

Dark, cool air greeted Blazeclaw. He opened his jaws to taste it, and sighed with relief. No one had followed him. Or at least that's what he believed. He turned and looked over his shoulder, but there was nothing but empty darkness. A shudder went through him when he realized how he had been so used to following his siblings around.

But that didn't matter anymore. He was going to be the most powerful warrior in the world. He would make sure of it. He would be far more powerful then Amberfire and Stripefur combined. But he would need special training, if that were to ever happen. And the only way that could happen was by following the scents of cats from the Dark Forest.

The flame-colored cat stopped when another scent reached him. It was vibrant and powerful. Filled with hate and malice, from moons of exile and treachery. Blazeclaw's ears pricked forward when he recognized the strong scent. His nose wrinkled in disgust. It was Brownpatch, the cat whom he had met during his first visit within the Dark Forest.

She had been exiled from her Clan from a terrible deed she once committed, so many moons ago. Now, she stalked the Clan like a shadow, just waiting for the perfect chance to strike. Blazeclaw himself had once followed her vision: A dream in which he would one day lead the Clan, in a blaze of fire. But he quickly saw how wrong that path was, and there would have been no justice to it.

"Blazeclaw, it's good to see you again." A sneer crossed her lips as she spoke, and she glared down at him with icy blue eyes.

Every ounce of his fur told him to fight her. But Blazeclaw held himself. He needed to learn how to control his rage, if he were to become a leader the right way. And that meant he needed to learn patience. That was one thing that Brownpatch could never succeed in. She wasn't patient. She knew that. And she somehow managed to cope with it.

"The Clans have made a full recovery," he murmured when an awkward silence surrounded them. He felt uncomfortable giving away information to a stranger. But Brownpatch was once from the Clans, so he supposed that it didn't really matter.

The older warrior smirked with a mocking content and settled down near a patch of eerily glowing moss. "Hmph, I'm surprised they've survived this long, what with that prophecy hanging over them," she snorted.

Blazeclaw's eyes widened in shock. He had never told her about the prophecy. Or who was in it for that matter. And as she looked down at him, a chill spread through his spine. Brownpatch had more information in her then he realized.

"Yeah well, don't get your hopes up in an attack," he muttered in reply.

Brownpatch stared at him with glittering eyes, before looking into a cloud of darkness. A dark shaped loomed before them. Blazeclaw knew it as the shadowy demon, a creature that lived off of souls that got lost traveling through these dark woods. It was waiting for another feast. But Blazeclaw wasn't about to become a meal for it, despite the nasty wound the demon gave him.

He looked down at his pad. A deep claw mark was embedded within it. It was now pink and fleshy looking, but luckily it hadn't swelled up for some time now. Blazeclaw could practically run now, despite the pain that stabbed through him. He had finally gotten used to the wound.

A dark brown cat padded towards them, with a sulking head, and flattened ears. Blazeclaw watched him nervously. It was only thanks to this cat that he had gotten as far as he did. Without Hawkfrost, he would be no where. A nothing, compared to his sisters. But as Hawkfrost stepped forward, he glared at Brownpatch, whose eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Leave now, rogue," he snarled. His voice sliced through the air like claws, and a shiver went through Blazeclaw. Brownpatch narrowed her eyes, until they were tiny slits. But she didn't have time to react as Hawkfrost swiped a massive paw across her muzzle, creating a quiet thud. Droplets of blood followed his swift movements, and she fled the scene. Blazeclaw flinched when Hawkfrost whirled around to glare at him. But his glare quickly changed into a look of dull defeat. "I give up!" he suddenly hissed. "You're more powerful then I am now, no thanks to that mousebrained prophecy!"

_He knows too? _Blazeclaw stared at the dark brown warrior in shock. He never expected Hawkfrost, such a bold and powerful cat, to break down like this. He was practically wailing like a lost kit.

"H-how did you know?" Blazeclaw stammered. Words couldn't describe the immense fear he felt. If Hawkfrost knew, then how many other cats knew about this prophecy as well? What if Blazeclaw really was more powerful then the cats of the Dark Forest?

The answers never came. The forest's image was beginning to fade, as well as Hawkfrost along with it. Blazeclaw was left in the dark, pondering over what had just happened. But he didn't have time.

A paw jabbed at his side, harder then before. He groaned and opened his eyes, only to see Dovefall standing over him. The gray tabby she-cat's eyes were full of amusement at something she could see, and Blazeclaw followed her gaze. He looked with his jaws opened as Amberfire struggled in her nest. She was mewling something about cats chasing her in her sleep.

"Amberfire, wake up!" he hissed.

The golden tabby she-cat jolted awake in her nest. She lifted her head and looked at him, with startled eyes. "W-what happened?" she murmured through a yawn.

"You were dreaming," Dovefall replied. She looked sympathetic as she gazed at Amberfire. "I can remember when I was first a warrior, I used to have horrible nightmares. But they've passed, so you won't have to worry about a thing."

Amberfire shook her head. She gazed at her paws in a dull expression, and Blazeclaw couldn't help but feel sorry for her. No one else knew their secret: That StarClan had given them powers that could not be understood, or used for the benefits of the Clan. _But it did help us defeat the Twolegs, _he thought. A smirk creased around his face as he thought of the Twolegs now, wondering what the heck had happened.

"Blazeclaw, we need to talk," Amberfire grunted. Before he could reply, she began to lead him away. Blazeclaw was almost certain that she knew he was meeting with Hawkfrost. If that were the case, then he needed to act fast, before any other cat found out. He would need to act beyond himself, if he were to get out of this alive.

* * *

**Rather short. But still, better then most of my works. Anyways, I hope you liked it. And since it's officially Christmas, I can say, merry Christmas everyone!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter Two

**OMG! I'm so sorry for not updating for a while. I've been really busy and all of that, and ran out of time. Hopefully, this chapter will be much longer then the last to make up for it. Please forgive me!**

**

* * *

**

[ Chapter 2 ]

A groan escaped Amberfire's jaws as she moved in her nest. She blinked once more as she watched the sleeping cats around her. She was still unused to the idea of sleeping between so many bodies. It made her feel uncomfortable, and somehow, she felt as though someone was watching her.

Pale dawn light flooded through the trees. She emerged from the den to see that Embertail and Bumblestripe were on guard. The two older cats were watching the thistle tunnel entrance with perked ears. They listened intently as they searched for any enemy attacks.

"Up rather early, aren't we?" Amberfire practically leaped out of her fur when she heard Stripefur's voice.

The pale gray warrior was staring at her through piercing dark blue eyes, and lashing his tail. Amberfire shuddered slightly when she remembered hearing his very explanation as to why he was born. To protect the Clan, and stop the cats from the Dark Forest from reaching the real world.

"I had a bad dream," she replied with a lash of her tail.

Stripefur didn't respond. Instead he rasped his tongue over a scar. Amberfire watched him carefully, wondering how he earned the scar. Then she remembered the battle with Sapfur, and wondered if the ShadowClan warrior had done this to him.

Without waiting for him, she padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Only three pieces of prey was left over from the previous night: A starling, vole and mouse. She decided to leave the bits of prey for the older warriors. She was still young and could easily hunt for herself if needed be.

"Hey Amberfire, want to go hunting?" She looked up at the sound of Mudtalon's voice. The dark brown tom was standing beside Stormcloud and Peppermint.

For a moment, Amberfire felt a surge of pride flood through her. But she remembered hearing from somewhere, that pride was almost like a sin. It could eat your heart through, and create a monster out of someone. She nodded and followed them out of camp.

Crisp leafbare air greeted her lungs. Amberfire was still not used to the fact that greenleaf had come and gone. The leaves had all but been shed from the trees. Only pine trees and conifers kept their leaves, but they were much too difficult for certain birds or other prey to reach. The shrill cries of crows could be heard, and there were occasional barks from foxes in the distance.

Amberfire quickly pinpointed the sound of shuffling in leaves. A mouse was searching for seeds from the last nuts that fell during the harvest. She knew they were hard to find during leafbare. Yet hearing how hard life was for them, almost made it difficult for her to hunt them.

She, like Goldenleaf, had a special ability. She had the power to understand other creatures, such as prey and other predators. Twolegs were impossible to understand. They seemed to have their own sense of language, and it almost made Amberfire wish she understood them better.

Dropping to a crouch, Amberfire stalked towards the mouse. It was mumbling something about finding more food, but the words were incoherent to her. Instead Amberfire concentrated on grabbing the mouse. Without warning, she lunged forward. The mouse let out a startled squeal, but it was too late. Her extended claws met its fur, and they tore through its flesh. It fell limply in her jaws, and she buried it for later.

"Well done," Peppermint purred. She herself held a vole within her jaws. She buried it within Amberfire's stash, and the three warriors continued searching for prey.

But their search ended with only a couple of mouthfuls. Amberfire knew that at some point, they would have to go out again. Hunting in leafbare was going to prove difficult for her, mostly because she had no clue where to begin. As the warriors returned to camp, the day grew a bit warmer. But the crisp, blustery breeze seemed to have no end.

Amberfire shivered from it and wished she could curl back up in her mossy nest. But then she remembered the horrible nightmares, and shuddered at the very thought of that strange and dark creature coming after her. There was no way she could possibly go to sleep, not after watching the scene unfold over and over again.

As they passed the fresh-kill pile, Amberfire dropped her mouse. She decided not to take anything once more, despite her belly yowling with hunger. The elders and kits needed to be fed first. And senior warriors as well. Her hunger was less important then those who had served the Clan, or future warriors.

She glanced around and quickly spotted Blazeclaw and Goldenleaf sharing tongues. Stripefur was nearby, though he was busy speaking quietly to Thornclaw, the Clan deputy.

Thornclaw was the oldest cat in the Clan. Amberfire was surprised he hadn't retired yet, considering how old he was. In fact, he was older then even Cinderstar, which often surprised Amberfire.

"Hey, did you see the fox nearby?" Blazeclaw called. He had stopped talking and was now looking directly at Amberfire.

She tilted her head to the side. "I heard one earlier when we were hunting," she replied. "Did you hear them Goldenleaf?" Her eyes widened a bit when her sister nodded solemnly.

"It wasn't a large one," she murmured quietly. "In fact, it was rather small and scrawny looking. I think it's starving."

Amberfire stared at her sister in horror. "If that's the case, then we should warn the Clan!" she gasped. Just thinking about yet another fox on the territory made her fur stand on end.

Images of the last fox she had faced still burned in her mind. She pictured its long, narrow snout, and those blazing, hungry eyes. Though she had warned the fox off with words, she knew it could easily return and attack them if it wanted to.

"I'm not exactly sure where it was," Goldenleaf admitted with a shrug. "I think it was near the Hotsprings, but I just couldn't tell..." She broke off when there was a shuffling sound near the entrance of camp.

Amberfire's ears shot up when she saw Branchfoot stumble into camp. Blood stained his pelt, and a ragged wound wrapped its way around his leg. "A fox!" he gasped, "there's a fox in our territory!" With those last words, he collapsed to the ground in a messed heap.

* * *

**Erm, sorry 'bout the cliffhanger. I just couldn't resist. So, what did you think? I tried to make it extra long, like I promised. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and please, review!**


	4. Chapter Three

**I'm sooooo sorry it's taken me this long to update. I've been really busy and all of that. Guess what? Snowy and I just saw Avatar in the IMax theater. BEST MOVIE EVER. Even if people claim it to be racist. No offense, but those people need to get over it.  
**

**

* * *

**

[ Chapter 3 ]

"How are his wounds?" Goldenleaf listened eagerly to Cinderstar's conversation with Rainshower. The medicine cat had all but gone insane over the last couple of moons, but rarely did he show it around the leader. Instead, he only flicked his tail, and shook his head.

"It will take some time for him to recover," he replied hoarsely. Cinderstar sighed and padded out. Earlier, before Branchfoot collapsed, Thornclaw sent out two patrols to search for the fox. But the russet-colored creature was no where to be found, and the Clan began to gather around in hushed whispers. Goldenleaf had even reached out her senses to make sure that what they said was true. And thankfully, it was.

She watched as warriors began to pace around the clearing warily. Everyone was worried about facing an enemy, especially a cat from another Clan, or a fox. But Goldenleaf was not worried. She would have known if an enemy was approaching.

Her gaze stretched over camp, ensuing the brown-and-white pelt of Peppermint, her mother. Peppermint was the daughter of Hollystar, the greatest leader around since Firestar. That meant that Goldenleaf, Amberfire and Blazeclaw were not only the kin of Hollystar, but Firestar was also their kin. The thought sent a thrill through her pelt, and she suddenly began to wonder exactly the different things Firestar did.

Aspenpaw and Midnightpaw were returning from a battle bout, their heads held high and their eyes gleaming. As the Clan's only two apprentices, they were forced to remain as such until more apprentices came. Goldenleaf knew how much they wanted to become warriors. But they were also still very young, having only become apprentices a few days ago.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Stripefur's voice surprised her.

Goldenleaf turned to look at the pale gray tom. He was sitting beside her, with his tail wrapped neatly around his paws. He was completely unaware of how nervous cats were around him.

As an agent sent down to guide the cats in the prophecy, Stripefur was the most unusual warrior. He was a reincarnation of Ashfur, a cat who had been murdered by Hollyleaf, who, ironically, was reincarnated to Hollystar. It was strange how things like this turned out.

"The fox could be anywhere by now," she replied with a shrug. Though Goldenleaf knew she would have detected it by now.

Stripefur's only reply was a flick of his tail. He padded away and ignored Squirrelflight, who was sitting beside Brightheart.

Goldenleaf was suddenly reminded of the immense hatred that boiled between Stripefur and Squirrelflight. As Ashfur, Squirrelflight had chosen Bramblestar over him. And as a result, he had gone mad in his previous life, and threatened to destroy cats Squirrelflight loved. It was only thanks to Hollyleaf that the secret Leafpool carried, never came out. Although during the Gathering, Hollyleaf revealed everything.

She thought it was strange how Hollyleaf herself went mad. But Hollyleaf had honed her skills over the warrior code, and everything Leafpool did went against what she believed in.

"Goldenleaf, do you want to go hunting?" Firespirit asked. His golden brown fur gleamed in the sharp sunlight, and for a moment he reminded Goldenleaf of Eagleheart, her father.

Eagleheart had died during a fire that ravaged through camp. He had tried to save Brightheart's life, but in the end, gave up his own. Peppermint was still grieving over his loss, though she didn't show it as much as Silverpond did.

"Sure," she replied warily.

She knew how much Firespirit liked her. Perhaps even more then just a friend. But she wasn't ready for a mate. And besides, there were plenty of other she-cats in the Clan for Firespirit to choose from. Firespirit just had to act like himself.

Dovefall and Stormcloud were also part of the patrol. Dovefall blinked affectionately at Stormcloud, and for a moment, Goldenleaf wondered if the two were in love. She shrugged the thought off as they padded out of camp.

Her ears swiveled forward as she pictured her surroundings. A mouse was shuffling in the undergrowth, desperate for food. A badger was lumbering towards a stream far away, with kits of its own. Her heart raced when she suspected that this could only mean trouble. There was nothing worse then a mother badger with kits. It was the most dangerous thing in the forest, next to Twolegs.

She dropped to a hunter's crouch. Goldenleaf's nose pointed in the direction of the mouse, which had now stopped to listen for signs of danger. She stood as still as a boulder, and waited as patiently as she could. The Clan depended on her patience, and that made her even more determined then ever.

Suddenly, Goldenleaf sprang forward. The mouse had dropped back on all fours, completely unaware of her fast approach. Without waiting, she sank her teeth into its fur, tasting blood instantly. The mouthwatering flavors erupted in her mouth, and she had to force herself from eating it right away. The mouse barely had time to struggle, as she had broken its windpipe. It was dead before it realized what happened.

When Goldenleaf looked up, she saw that Dovefall had caught a vole and a shrew. Stormcloud and Firespirit weren't so lucky. They hardly caught what one would call a proper meal, just a scrawny looking vole and a baby mouse.

They remained silent as they headed back into camp. By now, the mother badger had gone off in the opposite direction. Goldenleaf realized that she had nothing to fear. The badger was smart enough to know that there were other creatures around, creatures that could harm her kit.

Goldenleaf dropped her catch on the fresh-kill pile, which was noticeably smaller. The others did the same, and went over to the warriors' den to share tongues. Goldenleaf, however, had more important things to do.

Amberfire and Blazeclaw were no where to be seen. She had suspected that they were holding a private meeting, one that had to do with the prophecy. And Goldenleaf knew that she should be apart of it.

* * *

**Okay, this really wasn't one of my favorite endings. But I wasn't sure what else to add. Mostly because I've sort of...lost track of what's happening? lol I'm sorry everyone. I've just been getting more and more ideas, and I'm thinking of making this story extremely short. So that's that.**


	5. Chapter Four

**So, I know what you're all thinking. OMG, She's finally updated Darkest Stars! I'm really sorry guys; I've been really busy working on other titles, and I sort of lost my mojo on this one. But, I'm back, and I've already thought up of another series for this one. It will be called a New Generation, and hopefully, it will be just as good as this one! So anyways, thanks thunderspirit, Darkness of the Eclipse, and Cyri's Alter Ego for reviewing!**

* * *

[ Chapter Four ]

"What do you mean the fox is here to help?" Blazeclaw's eyes had widened in disbelief, and Amberfire shook her head. He didn't understand why she was so upset about this. A fox was a fox, and there was nothing good about them. But when he saw the distress in his sister's eyes, Blazeclaw gently placed his tail on her shoulder. "You're usually right anyways, so I guess we should follow its scent," he meowed.

Amberfire'seyes gleamed when he said this. But their glow diminished when the ferns behind them began to rustle. Out of the ferns stepped Goldenleaf, her green eyes narrow with annoyance.

"And who said I couldn't come to this wonderful meeting of yours?" she asked. But her voice was laden with amusement as she spoke, and she flicked her tail over Amberfire's ears.

"I hadn't thought about asking you," her sister admitted.

Goldenleaf looked annoyed at this, but she didn't let it last long. "I can use my hearing to track the fox, and if it attacks, Blazeclaw can fight it, while you can understand what it says," she said enthusiastically.

"I didn't even think about that," Blazeclaw mused. Her was surprised that Goldenleaf was eager to track the fox. After all, a fox had almost killed her once. He shuddered at the memory.

It was only after they stopped the fox that Blazeclaw learned she could speak to other creatures of the forest. Blazeclaw doubted that there was another creature alive that could, but with her communicating with the fox, it wouldn't matter.

The three siblings crept back from their hiding place. The sun had reached its full height by now, and its rays warmed the clearing around them. Blazeclaw almost wished he was a kit, so that he could chase butterflies and other creatures once more. It was so beautiful out, despite what Branchfoot had been through.

Suddenly Goldenleaf's ears pricked forward. Blazeclaw leaned in and heard her breath coming out hard and rigid. He exchanged a confused glance with Amberfire, until their sister finally spoke.

"Sedgepelt just gave birth to four kits!" she gasped.

Amberfire nudged her playfully. "I thought you weren't going to spy?" she mewed.

"I couldn't resist," Goldenleaf replied, giving her a nudge back. "And besides, no cat has given birth to four kits and lived to tell the tale," she added gleefully. Part of it was true. Only Pinefur, of RiverClan, had succeeded in giving birth to four kits so far.

Blazeclaw suddenly narrowed his eyes. "That could be a bad thing," he pointed out, thinking about how weak WindClan cats were right now. Most of their warriors had been killed by either Twolegs or sickness.

"What are their names?" Amberfire asked, ignoring Blazeclaw's gruff comment.

Goldenleaf listened for a few moments. "Spottedkit, Batkit, Fennelkit and Willowkit," she replied, naming off the new kits easily.

A purr escaped from Blazeclaw's throat. They were good, strong kit names. Despite his fear of WindClan attacking, he couldn't help but feel pleased that they were growing stronger. It was a sure sign that this forest fully supported the four Clans.

"We should get going, if we're going to track the fox," Amberfire murmured suddenly.

With a nod, Blazeclaw allowed her to lead the way. But they were quickly stopped by Thornclaw, who had been calling out patrols. The golden brown tabby looked annoyed, as if flies had been buzzing around his ears. Blazeclaw knew they were in trouble for leaving without permission.

"Just where do you think you're going?" the deputy demanded.

"We were going hunting," Blazeclaw quickly lied. The others nodded in agreement, and looked at Thornclaw hopefully.

Thornclaw glanced over at the fresh-kill pile, which was still unusually low. Then he sighed and shook his head. "Alright, just don't go near ShadowClan's territory," he muttered.

Blazeclaw sprinted out of camp just as he finished speaking, with his siblings behind him. He felt a surge of excitement at the thought of running through the forest with them. It was the first time since they'd been kits, that they were actually together like this. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world, and Blazeclaw never wanted it to end.

Goldenleaf skidded to a halt when they reached a stream. Her paws kicked up dust, which made Blazeclaw cough several times before his throat cleared.

"There's...something, or some_one_, else in the forest," she meowed. She opened her jaws and inhaled sharply, only to flinch as a sharp scent reached her lungs. Blazeclaw did the same, and to his surprise, he found the scent faintly familiar. It was the same scent Embertail carried, only hers was faint, and faded.

"Doesn't that smell like Embertail?" he asked when no one spoke.

"You're right!" Amberfire replied.

But before they could say anything more, a dark shape began running towards them. Blazeclaw braced himself for a fight, but the only thing he received was a joyful lick around the ears and muzzle.

"Firestar!" the cry came from a tom, and Blazeclaw flattened his ears in embarrassment. Suddenly the stranger backed down, and looked equally embarrassed, if not worse. "Oh," he breathed.

"Stormfur, would you please stop running off like that?" a feminine voice came. To Blazeclaw's surprise, he saw that she was holding a tiny kit in her jaws. She was a brown tabby she-cat, with the darkest gray eyes. Blazeclaw had never seen a pretty looking elder before. But to him, that's what this she-cat was. Her muzzle had been tinged with silver, and bones started jutting out between her ribs.

"Stormfur?" Amberfire echoed. "You're Stormfur?" Her voice was full of shock, and finally a recognition lit within Blazeclaw's green eyes.

He suddenly remembered the tales Brightheart told him, when they had lived back at the lake. Stormfur and Brook had once been part of ThunderClan, and Embertail was their daughter. Embertail had joined ThunderClan because a warrior was her true calling.

"Apparently I'm popular," the gray tom replied in a purr. "Yep, that's me, and this is Brook Where Small Fish Swim." He pointed his tail towards the brown tabby. "And _this_, is Silverkit." This time his tail pointed towards the pale gray tabby kit Brook Where Small Fish Swim carried.

"How did you find us?" Goldenleaf asked. Her voice held the same amount of shock as her siblings.

"It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that," Stormfur replied. "We came across a loner known as Solar, and he told us where the Clans moved. So we followed him, and arrived here."

* * *

**Okay, I know that's a really crappy ending, but hey, at least it's better then no chapter at all, right? Anyways, please review, I'd also accept constructive criticism!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Well, even though it's been four days, at least I'm updating. Anyways, I know you're all excited that Stormfur's back. But sadly, he's not going to live for much longer. I mean, he's like, ten years old, which is old for wild cats standards. Thornclaw's the same way, he is Brightheart's brother and she's in the elders' den. However, I may slip in a few more lines from him before he dies. Anyways, thanks xXThunderspiritXx, Cyri's Alter Ego, Darkness of the Eclipse and Annabelle Chee for reviewing! Oh, and I made a really stupid typo on chapter three. It should say Three at the beginning of the chapter, so hopefully I'll get around to fix that.  
**

**

* * *

**

[ Chapter Four ]

"Stormfur!" Embertail was the first to greet her father. Her eyes brightened with surprise when she saw Silverkit. She never expected her father to have kits again, considering how old he was. And Amberfire couldn't blame her for being surprised. "What are you and Brook doing here?"

The rest of the Clan began to gather around the newcomers, blinking in surprise like Embertail had. Brook looked tired as she set down Silverkit. She had a glazed look in her eyes as she looked at former Clanmates and newer cats. Amberfire wondered if it was overwhelming to a cat who once lived in the Tribe. But then she reminded herself that Brook had once lived in the Clan before, when she and Stormfur were exiled from the Tribe of Rushing Water.

Cinderstar approached Brook and Stormfur, while Thornclaw stayed back. Amberfire looked back and saw that his eyes were clouded in confusion. She turned to see that Stormfur also had the same look as Cinderstar sat down in front of them, with Rainshower at his side.

"Solar told us you would return," meowed the ThunderClan leader. Her voice was warm, but there was a question in it as well. Cinderstar wanted to know why they had returned. Had something happened to the Tribe again? Were the rogues attacking once more?

"He showed us where the Clans territory now lay," Stormfur rasped.

"Who's the scrap?" Firespirit spoke up.

"That's Silverkit, mousebrain!" Blazeclaw spat. Firespirit flattened his ears at Amberfire's brother, and she was afraid the two toms would get into a fight. But Sorreltail stopped them with a sharp cuff around the ears. Firespirit stopped, but his tail lashed from side to side in annoyance.

"She's so cute," Embertail purred as she rubbed her nose against her little sister.

Amberfire had to fight back an amused purr. She knew how much Embertail wanted a little sister or brother. It must have come out as quite a shock when she realized who Silverkit was.

"Give him some space," Whitewing yowled when cats began to crowd around Stormfur. Brook was a little less popular. However, she was so frail that Amberfire feared she might fall over.

_These cats, _she thought, _legends, won't live much longer. Squirrelflight will be the only one from the first journey alive._ She glanced at the dark ginger she-cat, whose eyes were now glowing with affection as Stormfur approached.

Amberfire had once heard one night that Squirrelflight once showed affection towards Stormfur. But that was before she found true love within Bramblestar. Since then, Squirrelflight had just been a good friend. Someone to look forward to during a good conversation over a piece of fresh-kill.

"Briarleaf can suckle Silverkit for you," Rainshower meowed when the group left. Brook was now standing protectively over her little kit. She seemed reluctant to give her kit up, but she nodded and watched as Rainshower carried Silverkit over the nursery. Briarleaf accepted Silverkit without question, and soon the she-kit was suckling like a hungry badger.

"Can you believe this?" Embertail was mewling when Amberfire approached. The fox was long forgotten. Now they were all working on why Stormfur was here. "I'll have kin in RiverClan!"

Foxwhisker nudged her playfully. "You've always had kin in RiverClan, mousebrain! Silverstream had kin as well, but they were distant."

At the mention of Silverstream, Amberfire blinked. She had never heard that name before. She wondered why no one mentioned Silverstream, if the queen did in fact, have kin in both RiverClan and ThunderClan. She was about to ask, when Flightwing beat her to it.

"Who's Silverstream?" she asked.

It was Icestorm who answered. "Silverstream was Graystripe's mate. She died giving birth to Stormfur and Feathertail. She had no siblings though, and Crookedstar was her father."

Flightwing's eyes widened in disbelief. "But that's forbidden!" she gasped.

"That's why she died giving birth," Birchfall growled. "Haven't you noticed that most forbidden relationships end in disaster? Look at Leafspots, Leafpool and Crowfeather."

"Yes, but look what results in it," Whitewing pointed out. Her mate gave a snort and looked away, clearly annoyed that Whitewing was on their side.

"Forbidden love," Amberfire breathed. She had heard of it of course. She would never break the warrior code, or fall in love with a cat outside the Clan. It was wrong. Medicine cat may have now been able to take mates, but they were still unable to take mates outside the Clan.

"This argument is pointless," Birchfall finally huffed after several moments of glaring.

Whitewing let out a soft purr and flicked her tail over his ear. "You're just like Dustpelt," she murmured.

Birchfall's eyes darkened slightly at the mention of his father's name. "Dustpelt was a good cat," he sighed. "I miss him. And Ferncloud."

Amberfire remembered Dustpelt's story. Apparently he had been killed by a badger who had raided their territory back at the lake. Amberfire shuddered at the thought of meeting the jaws of a lumbering badger. It wasn't unheard of. And every time it made her want to claw at the air.

Whitewing pressed her pelt against his, purring softly and talking about the old forest. Amberfire took this as a cue to leave, and joined the younger warriors. Stripefur looked troubled, while Firespirit still wanted to swipe his claws across Blazeclaw's ears.

Amberfire could sense tension building between everyone. She suddenly began to wonder whether or not Stormfur and Brook's return was a good thing. It certainly wasn't helping them. And that, made her wish she could shut her eyes and sleep already.

* * *

**Wow. This ending SUCKED. I'm really sorry guys, I didn't know what else to add. But I felt like it had to end there. So you all get to hear a bit about the history and all of that, and even the senior warriors get a chance to speak. Do you think I'm getting better?**


	7. Chapter Six

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Erm, I have an English workbook that needs to get done. So that means I will not be updating for the next couple of days. Maybe. I have to finish it, otherwise it's a withdraw grade, which would suck, considering I'm already on...well, I'd rather not say. Anyways, thanks Darkness of the Eclipse and Cyri's Alter Ego for reviewing!  
**

**

* * *

**

[ Chapter Six ]

Two days had passed since Stormfur and Brook left with Silverkit. The Clan had been saddened by their departure, but also glad that they were returning to their home Clan. Although Stormfur had ThunderClan blood, he would always feel more at home in RiverClan.

Now the skies were clear and warm. The sun beat strongly against Goldenleaf's pale coat, and she felt even warmer then ever.

She had been sent out hunting, by Thornclaw. His kits were growing more and more rambunctious by the day, and it was obvious that they would become apprentices in the next two moons. And as Goldenleaf stalked a squirrel, she wondered who their mentors would be.

Part of her wanted to mentor little Fawnkit. There was something about that tiny kit that made her heart swell. But she had noticed that Stormcloud was keeping an eye on the she-kit, and knew that Cinderstar would most likely choose an older cat to mentor her. Then there were Toadkit and Lionkit. Both kits were energetic, playful and spirited. Lionkit was the worst, with her loud squeals and long claws.

Goldenleaf pounced on the squirrel just when it was about to change directions. She quickly dispersed its life with a flash of her teeth. When it was dead, she buried it near a tall oak tree.

She was about to begin searching for more prey, when the sound of pawsteps carried towards her ears. Goldenleaf stiffened and recognized the scent. It was a ThunderClan cat, and he was in a foul mood.

Her green eyes narrowed when she spotted Blazeclaw stalking towards her. He spotted her as well, and beckoned her forward. Goldenleaf was annoyed that Blazeclaw thought he could order her around. But she ignored her anger and padded forward, meeting him barely a whisker-length away.

"Blazeclaw, what are you doing out here?" she asked. The anger rose in her throat when she realized that he was scaring all of the prey away. She would have to hunt in a different spot after this.

"Can you believe it?" he snarled, suddenly sounding offended. "Cinderstar said I'm not going to the Gathering! And it's tonight!"

Goldenleaf was suddenly reminded of how round the moon had gotten. She and Amberfire had been chosen to join the Gathering patrol, along with several other warriors. Cinderstar was eager to let the Clans know that ThunderClan was strong.

"Well, you can go next time," she pointed out, though her argument would reach deaf ears.

"Yeah, when I have gray fur around my muzzle," he muttered crossly. Suddenly he seemed to realize that he was messing up her hunting. "Sorry, I shouldn't have exploded on you like that," he mewed in a lower voice.

"It's alright," she replied. "You can help me out by hunting near the springs."

Blazeclaw nodded and trotted off towards the Hotsprings. Goldenleaf watched, making sure he had left. It was enough to keep his mind off of the Gathering, at least.

She turned and began to listen tentatively for prey. A shrew was burying a nut from leafbare. She sensed that it was hungry, but it was storing food for the next leafbare to come. This was now a good opportunity to stalk up on prey that never knew she was coming.

Without a backward glance, Goldenleaf sprang forward. Her claws latched on the fur of the shrew, and it struggled violently. Goldenleaf spared no time to take it down with her thorn-sharp teeth. The shrew was dead before it realized what had happened.

_This should be enough, _she thought as she looked down at the pile of fresh-kill.

Within it was the mouse she had caught, and the squirrel. Topped with the shrew, it would feed the elders and perhaps a queen.

Goldenleaf picked up her pile, completely forgetting about Blazeclaw. He would return to camp and find her sitting next to Stripefur, discussing what would happen at the Gathering.

Stripefur had not been chosen either, though he was not as arrogant about it as Blazeclaw.

In a way, she understood why Blazeclaw was so furious. After all, she and Amberfire were chosen to go.

It would be their first time as warriors at the Gathering, and an unfamiliar thrill of excitement coursed through Goldenleaf.

The sun was now sinking behind the shadows of Twolegplace. Goldenleaf could already make out a star gleaming in the sky.

Orange and navy blue skies blanketed around the forest, creating a strange light fixture. It was almost magical; the way the lights danced along the ground.

"Thanks for waiting for me," Blazeclaw snorted when he approached her.

Goldenleaf stared at him with wide, innocent eyes. "I didn't realize you were still hunting," she murmured.

However, he had returned with no prey in his jaws. Goldenleaf narrowed her eyes. Just what had he been doing all that time out there?

Blazeclaw's lips drew back in a scowl, but he said nothing. Instead, he turned towards the warriors' den. Dovefall eyed him sympathetically, but he ignored her.

"Does Dovefall have a crush on him?" Goldenleaf asked out loud.

"She talks about him non stop," Brownfur muttered. "It's always the same thing too."

Goldenleaf couldn't help but purr in amusement. Blazeclaw always seemed a little aggressive, but when it came to Dovefall, he was normally as gentle as a mouse.

Suddenly a yowl from the Smoothrock made all cats look up. It was now fully dark. The moon had begun to rise, and the stars now shined brighter then ever, despite the harsh moonlight.

Cinderstar stood on top of the Smoothrock. She looked down at her Clan and began to address them. "It is time for us to leave for the Gathering," she meowed. "All who have been chosen to go, must meet at the gorse tunnel entrance." She paused for a moment and looked at Thornclaw.

A piercing silence seemed to take over. All cats knew that Thornclaw's retirement would come. His legs were growing weaker by the day, and he would soon collapse if he continued working.

When the meeting was finished, Goldenleaf joined Amberfire near the entrance. She was talking excitedly to Icestorm, who only half listened. Flightwing stood behind her mother, while Stormcloud spoke to older cats.

Poppyfrost and Whitewing had been chosen to go; as they were senior warriors. Birchfall was also chosen. He sat close by Whitewing's side, as if he expected her to fall over.

Cinderstar soon joined them, and the Gathering patrol made its way towards Fourrocks.

The air around them began to dampen. Goldenleaf noticed dew hanging from the grass and leaves of trees. Night birds made their rounds around the sky.

Their wings beat almost silently as they soared through the air, catching insects and other sources of prey. Goldenleaf shivered as she remembered that cats could be on their minds.

She was about to say something when they finally reached the clearing. Goldenleaf opened her jaws to drink in the scents.

ShadowClan were there. It made her wonder whether or not Sapfur or his companions would be there.

Without Stripefur to protect them, Sapfur could easily turn against the two sisters.

However, when the ThunderClan warriors and apprentices charged down the slope and into the clearing, there were no signs of the ShadowClan cats. Only familiar faces greeted them as Goldenleaf and Amberfire went their separate ways.

WindClan were also there. Goldenleaf saw Weaselstar consulting with Cinderstar about something. She was surprised to see Dawnstar there as well.

Dawnstar had been expecting kits for the last few moons. She wondered if those kits had finally come. Scorchfur was gazing proudly at his mate from the crowd of ShadowClan warriors. It took her a few moments to realize that there were no apprentices around. Only WindClan and ThunderClan seemed to have apprentices.

"Isn't that odd," Stormcloud mused as he strolled past her.

Goldenleaf was about to agree when a yowl came from the hill. She turned to see the black pelt of Reedstar rushing down to greet the other leaders. Shellspots and the rest of the Clan also joined in.

"Hello." Goldenleaf nearly leaped out of her fur when someone spoke to her.

She saw that it was a pretty light gray tabby she-cat, with bright amber eyes. "I recognize your scent...are you by chance Goldenleaf?" Her question caught Goldenleaf off guard.

"Yes," she replied.

The tabby let out a soft purr. "My name's Fallowtail," she explained. "I just received my warrior name as well." She shot a glance towards her Clanmates, who were now mingling with the other Clans. "I've never really spoken to a ThunderClan cat before," she added, sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Oh." Goldenleaf blinked. Where had this conversation come from? "I've never spoken to a RiverClan cat either," she mewed.

Fallowtail flicked her bushy tail and gazed around the clearing. With all four Clans around, the clearing felt much smaller than before. Weaselstar, the leader of WindClan, was looking at all the cats gathered near the Fourrocks.

The Gathering was about to begin.

* * *

**Oh yay a Gathering! And Fallowtail was introduced.**

**Okay, forgive my chapter mistakes. I've been really confused over the last couple of weeks because I'm working tirelessly on English and Health. Not only that, but this story was on hold for a month. So...yeah. I think what messed me up was the fact that there was no prologue in this story. I've already got the plots figured out, and the only reason I introduced Fallowtail was because she is part of them. So...yeah. Anyways, thanks Annabelle Chee for reviewing, and please review once more!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Hey everyone! Wow, I'm getting good, aren't I? After all, it's only been a couple of days since my last update^^ Anyways, thanks Thunderspirit, Darkness of the Eclipse and Cyri's Alter Ego for reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

[ Chapter Seven ]

Weaselstar stood tall as Amberfire watched. She was glancing around for her sister, when she spotted a light gray tabby sitting next to Goldenleaf. The tabby smelled of RiverClan, and Amberfire wrinkled her nose in disgust.

How Goldenleaf could stand that stench was beyond Amberfire. But she was determined to listen to what was happening within the Clans. Something told her that not all was well between ShadowClan and RiverClan.

Muted growls could be heard from the warriors as they passed each other. And Amberfire had spotted several scratches along their pelts, along with new scars.

"I would like to speak first," Weaselstar announced. The other leaders nodded their approval, though Reedstar looked rather annoyed. "All is well in WindClan. We have to new warriors: Cinderfoot and Shockfur." The Clans cheered their names. Amberfire strained to look for the new warriors, but they were no where to be seen. "They are sitting vigil in our camp," Weaselstar went on, as if he expected these questions. "Sedgepelt has also given birth to a litter of three kits: Ravenkit, Heatherkit and Sparrowkit."

Yowls of approval followed his words. Sedgepelt was a popular cat. She was friendly, and outgoing. She knew how to make another cat feel better, and she hated arguing.

As the yowls quieted, Weaselstar sat down on his rock. Cinderstar spoke next. "All is well in ThunderClan. We have three new warriors as well, Blazeclaw, Amberfire and Goldenleaf."

Amberfire couldn't help but duck her head in embarrassment as a few cats yowled their names. Some warriors were confused that Blazeclaw had not been chosen to go. But he was safe with Dovefall, and she knew that the gray she-cat would keep him happy.

Cinderstar backed down. Dawnstar was up next. The cream-furred leader looked wary, as if she had run for several miles. Amberfire could see that part of her fur was patchy, as if she was struggling with some inner battle.

"ShadowClan have been coping well," she meowed. "I have given birth to two kits: Tawnykit and Applekit."

But as she spoke, a muffled snarl carried from several cats. Amberfire whirled around, only to have her hackles rise in horror. Sapfur was glaring mutinously at Dawnstar. His amber eyes were burning like fire. Dawnstar didn't seem to hear them as she sat down on her rock.

As Amberfire looked at Scorchfur, she could see that the deputy and Dawnstar's mate looked truly worried. Something terrible was going on within the ranks of ShadowClan.

Sapfur was spreading malicious rumors about Dawnstar. He was telling his Clanmates that she would rather care for her kits then her Clan. And since he was popular within his Clan, most cats believed him.

Reedstar stood up. His yellow eyes were gleaming as though he had heard a juicy bit of news.

Although the RiverClan leader was good-hearted, he cared more for his Clan then anyone else. If he heard something that could make his Clan stronger, then he would jump at the opportunity.

"My patrols scented ShadowClan along our border," he growled.

Immediately angry yowls filled the clearing. Amberfire looked around and saw that they were mostly ShadowClan cats. WindClan looked confused, while most ThunderClan cats looked annoyed.

Just when Amberfire thought that fighting would break out, darkness stretched across the ground. She glanced up and saw that clouds were covering the moon.

"StarClan are angry!" Rainshower cried from his spot. He had been sitting with the other medicine cats. As he spoke, a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat stood next to Flamecloud.

"We mustn't fight," she added gently.

"This Gathering is over," Cinderstar yowled when furious cries carried.

She leaped from her spot and landed next to Thornclaw. The golden brown tabby wordlessly followed her as ThunderClan broke apart from the rest of the Gathering. Amberfire followed Flightwing and Mudtalon as they began to make their way back to camp.

Rainshower was busy talking to Cinderstar about something. Amberfire pricked her ears forward so she could hear, but his mews were too indistinct for her to understand.

"That was a close one," Goldenleaf muttered as she stepped in beside Amberfire.

"Who were you talking to?" Amberfire asked.

Goldenleaf shook her head, suddenly looking amused. "It was no one important," she admitted. "Her name was Fallowtail, and she told me that she never spoke to a ThunderClan cat before."

"And you don't find that odd?" Amberfire mumbled.

She could still hear the annoyed hisses of ShadowClan as they crossed their own border. It was strange that Reedstar would flat out announce that he scented them along his border.

_Everything seems so confusing nowadays, _she thought.

When they reached camp, they were greeted by mews of confusion. Blazeclaw was already in the warriors' den. Amberfire could make out his flame-colored pelt in the faint moonlight. Dovefall was sleeping next to him.

"How did it go?" Squirrelflight asked from the elders' den.

Brightheart padded over and explained everything. The dark ginger she-cat's green eyes widened in surprise, and then they narrowed.

"Typical RiverClan!" she spat.

"They didn't even announce the arrival of Stormfur, Brook or Silverkit," Embertail fretted.

"Knowing Reedstar, he's more then willing to accept new members in order to make his Clan stronger," Foxleap growled.

"We should all get some rest," Cinderstar meowed. "We can talk about this more in the morning."

Her tail dragged on the ground as she padded to her own den.

Amberfire stared after her, suddenly feeling worried about Cinderstar. Her great-grandmother wasn't that old, was she?

With a sigh, Amberfire followed Goldenleaf into the warriors' den. Her nest was now dry and brittle. Tomorrow she would make a note to clean it out and replace it with fresh moss. Perhaps she could even collect some feathers to make it nice and warm.

However, as she began to sleep, her dreams were conflicted.

It was like running through the forest, and tumbling down a hill. Amberfire could hear the voices of many cats. They all seemed to be saying the same thing: "Save us."

But her paws skidded to a halt when she finally stopped tumbling.

She had reached a clearing, surrounded by broad-leaved trees. They towered over her, creating a dark shadow that gave her chills.

A cat sat in the middle of the clearing. It was a gray tabby cat, with bright blue eyes that gleamed like stars. His pelt had a faint glow to it, while the grass his paws touched seemed to glitter.

"You must save us," he meowed. His voice was rough, as if it had not been used for moons. "Save us from the darkness."

But as he spoke, a blinding light surrounded Amberfire. She gasped as the light made it impossible to see. The gray tabby suddenly disappeared, and Amberfire was left alone in the clearing. It suddenly felt like darkness was creeping around her.

She gasped for air, but it was useless. Her dream world was invaded by the shadow. There was nothing Amberfire could do, but fight it.

* * *

**Well, this wasn't too bad. I think it could've been better, but that's just me. Anyways, this sort of reaches the climax of the story. It will not be as long as the others, just to warn you. Maybe like, twenty chapters at the most. Please remember to review after you've read this!**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Hey everyone. I'm back, with another update. Anyways, I think I'm getting rather good at this. Classes are swinging by, and hopefully, by the time the new games come out, this will be finished. But I doubt it...So, thanks silverstarfan, Cyri's Alter Ego, Thunderspirit and Darkness of the Eclipse for reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

[ Chapter Eight ]

Blazeclaw woke to the sound of Amberfire, struggling in her nest. His ears flattened in frustration as he saw other cats groan in their nests.

"Amberfire, wake up," he growled, jabbing her soft fur.

She woke with a startled gasp. Her gray eyes were wide with panic. But when she realized where she was, she began to calm down. The den was peaceful once more; aside from the constant snoring.

Blazeclaw was about to fall back asleep when Amberfire prodded him gently. He silently cursed and glared at her.

"What?" he hissed.

"I-I...we need to talk." Amberfire didn't wait for him to respond.

She shakily rose to her paws and left the den, careful not to step on any sleeping bodies. Blazeclaw narrowed his eyes and had no choice but to follow.

He padded out of the den, lifting easily over his Clanmates.

Amberfire was leading them towards their last secret meeting place. It was well protected by sharp plants. No warrior or apprentice would dare force their way into this smallish den.

Along with the help of Amberfire and Goldenleaf, Blazeclaw had constructed this den in a mere two suns. However, it was becoming apparent that the moss was growing brown from the dry air. Soon, cats would be able to see what they were doing.

"Alright, what is this all about?" Blazeclaw asked when they had settled down.

"My dream," Amberfire replied. "I was speaking to this gray tabby cat, when all of a sudden, a bright light took over." Her eyes had widened with horror at this point. "I-he vanished into thin air. But it felt like I couldn't escape."

"Maybe StarClan are telling you something," he meowed.

"What do you think it is?" Amberfire asked, eyes wide. "I'm not exactly important."

She shuffled her paws in embarrassment. Of course, she, Blazeclaw and Goldenleaf were part of a prophecy. But that was nothing, compared to the things that Firestar and Bluestar had accomplished.

"Of course you're important," Blazeclaw purred suddenly.

He was annoyed that she thought less of herself. "We're going to complete this prophecy, no matter what StarClan throws at us," he added.

Amberfire shivered as he pressed his muzzle into her fur. Of course, he had no idea what was in store for them. The dangers that were growing in the sky became more and more apparent each night.

Cats from StarClan were beginning to disappear. Demons were forming in the shadows, whispering words to the coldest warriors. The world around them was falling apart.

*****

Morning sunlight peered through the warriors' den. Blazeclaw moaned softly as a paw prodded his side.

"Wake up lazy furball, dawn patrol." The voice came from Peppermint.

Blazeclaw opened his eyes to see his mother standing beside him. Her yellow eyes gleamed with amusement as she nuzzled him affectionately. "I heard you and Amberfire sneak out in the middle of the night," she murmured. "It's not a good idea, especially when there are so many patrols for you to join."

He knew that her joke was a warning. However, there were so many warriors that extra patrols were no longer necessary. New and fresh cats could be chosen every day.

With a wide yawn, Blazeclaw stretched his stiff muscles. He was still exhausted from his late night speech with Amberfire. But his sister was no where to be seen. She had gotten up several moments earlier.

Peppermint had slipped outside and was waiting with three more warriors. Bumblestripe, Stripefur and Flightwing made up the border patrol.

With the threats of ShadowClan and RiverClan, Cinderstar had ordered more frequent patrols on their territory. She was worried about battles taking place.

Blazeclaw was itching for a fight though. There had been no battle for several moons. The last one was with the Twolegs, when they had tried to take over the territory. Blazeclaw had used all of his skills as an apprentice to take down whatever threat the Twolegs threw at him. It was only thanks to the four Clans working together, that the Twolegs were defeated.

Bumblestripe was leading the patrol. The pale gray warrior had been Goldenleaf's mentor. He was a good warrior, and had a way to make everyone purr. Bumblestripe was just good at socializing with other cats.

"I wonder if they're fighting yet," Flightwing murmured as they neared the ShadowClan border.

Large pine trees began to tower over them. Blazeclaw suddenly realized that they had reached the edge of their territory. The stench of ShadowClan marked every tree along the border.

Stripefur's eyes narrowed. Bumblestripe let out a furious snarl as a ShadowClan cat seemed to melt from the shadows.

"This is ShadowClan territory!" It was Owlflight. The light brown tabby had been observing them the whole time, just waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"You're wrong," Peppermint replied calmly. She seemed unphased by Owlflight's hostility. Blazeclaw wished he had his mothers' patience. "This is the _border_."

"Not anymore." As if on signal, several warriors emerged from the shadows.

Blazeclaw recognized Snowbird as one of those warriors. The pure white she-cat had helped defend him against a Twoleg attack. She was now his enemy, and he had no choice but to tear his claws through her fur.

"We've marked this territory as our own," Dawnstar announced as she approached.

There was a shocked gasp from Bumblestripe. Dawnstar looked more ferocious then ever. And she truly carried ShadowClan's reputation. The cold north wind pierced through their hearts.

* * *

**Grr this chapter for its shortness! I'm sorry, I would have made it longer, except I'm not sure what else I could have added. Don't worry, you'll get to see the battle scene. Goldenleaf might rush in to help XD Anyways, please review!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Hey everyone. I decided to do a double update, while I'm in the mood. So anyways, thanks Cyri's Alter Ego, silverstarfan and Darkness of the Eclipse for reviewing!**

* * *

[ Chapter Nine ]

Goldenleaf was the first to hear the cries of outrage along the border of ShadowClan. Her hearing was stronger then that of others. She was leading the hunting patrol, and was hurrying towards the sound.

Suddenly she turned to Aspenpaw. He was smaller and faster then the others. He would reach the camp before ShadowClan could. That was, if her patrol was not strong enough to stop the warriors.

It looked as though Dawnstar was prepared to risk the lives of her warriors and herself for this bit of territory.

"Go and warn Cinderstar," she ordered the apprentice.

Since she was leading the patrol, Aspenpaw had no choice. He sped off like a rabbit, towards camp. Goldenleaf turned and quickly led the patrol towards the battle.

Cats were everywhere, fighting to grab ahold of their necks of belly. Goldenleaf spotted Blazeclaw, fighting off two ShadowClan warriors. He looked as if he was about to loose. But she noticed that there was no blood stained on his pelt. Or at least his own blood.

Her Clanmates were bristling with fury, and they jumped into the fray.

A dark brown shape rammed into Goldenleaf. She yowled as his teeth stabbed through her flesh, causing fresh blood to trickle down her leg. She was left unprepared for the attack, and gasped once more as the cat bit harder.

"I will make sure this prophecy does not come true!" the cat yowled.

"Sapfur!" she snarled.

Fury swept through her. He had ruined everything. He was the reason Dawnstar attacked everyone. He was the reason StarClan were dying.

She released all of her anger in one move, that tossed him across the clearing. Sapfur didn't gasp. He only grunted as he flung himself back to his paws and rammed into her once more.

Goldenleaf laid on the ground, winded for a moment. Then something stopped Sapfur. He was pulled from her, and dragged across the clearing.

The dark warrior was spitting and hissing furiously as Stripefur snarled at him. "Didn't expect to see me did you?" Stripefur spat.

Aspenpaw had succeeded in bringing extra warriors. Now the battle was turning. ShadowClan were being driven back into the pine trees, where Cinderstar pinned down Lichenfur.

"ShadowClan, retreat!" Dawnstar's yowl bounced off of the trunks of the pine trees.

Goldenleaf looked up, though it made her bleed even faster. She flinched from her wound, but she desperately wanted to watch the ShadowClan cats flee from battle.

As expected, most warriors were returning to their own territory. Sapfur, however, remained rooted to the ground. His eyes were narrowed dangerously. Stripefur was circling him, preparing for a death strike.

"Stripefur!" Cinderstar's cry made him stop. She had released Lichenfur, and the mottled brown warrior was running after his Clanmates. "We do not kill senselessly."

Stripefur padded over to Goldenleaf's side. Sapfur sneered at him, and bounded after Lichenfur.

"Owlflight is dead," Peppermint announced as the clearing became eerily silent.

Goldenleaf knew no cat trusted Stripefur. He was a skilled fighter, and ambitious. But they did not realize that he had come to protect them from Sapfur. They had no idea that Sapfur was truly the one to worry about.

"Dawnstar will order someone to pick his body up," Cinderstar rasped.

She looked badly wounded. A long scratch stretched from her shoulder down to her leg. Goldenleaf wondered if Lichenfur had given that wound to her.

"No, I say we bury his body right on the border," Firespirit hissed. "That way it'll be a reminder of their defeat."

Cinderstar glared at the young warrior. "It will also remind them to attack us again," she snapped.

"Someone should carry his body back to camp." The statement came from Bumblestripe.

All cats looked at him in surprise. Cinderstar shook her head, suddenly looking fearful.

"If we do that, we will appear as a threat," she replied. "No, we must leave the body. If they do not return for it the next day, then we shall bury it in their territory."

What Cinderstar said made sense. Of course, every cat would resent slipping into ShadowClan territory unnoticed. But they would be doing the opposing Clan a favor.

Stripefur and Blazeclaw helped Goldenleaf back to camp. Peppermint stayed behind her daughter, worried that Goldenleaf would loose too much blood. They had put some cobwebs on her wound, but it was not enough to keep any infection from spreading.

Rainshower was ready for them when they reached camp. He had already prepared nests within his den, in case there were any severe injuries.

When Rainshower reached Goldenleaf, he was surprised that she didn't pass out from her blood loss. He gave her plenty of cobwebs, marigold and thyme for shock.

As soon as he finished, a wail echoed around the clearing.

"Where's Midnightpaw?" It came from Poppyfrost.

She was bounding across the clearing, searching in every den.

Goldenleaf had last seen Mignightpaw at the battle. And two ShadowClan cats had her surrounded. Suddenly a thrill of fear swept through her. What if Midnightpaw had been killed?

* * *

**Wow, this was my shortest chapter yet. But, a lot of juicy stuff happens. And where oh where could Midnightpaw be? Will anyone guess her fate? Will I stop asking random and pointless questions? You never know...**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Man, I'm really updating today, aren't I? I thought I would give this a whirl to see how it would end up. Hopefully, it won't sound like utter rubbish. Anyways, thanks Annabelle Chee and Cyri's Jedwardloving Alter Ego for reviewing!**

* * *

[ Chapter Ten ]

"Midnightpaw isn't here?" Goldenleaf's shocked voice made Amberfire's ears flatten in alarm. What had happened to the young apprentice? If something happened to Midnightpaw, then the Clan would only have one apprentice left. She knew that would make ThunderClan seem weak to the other Clans. She couldn't let that happen!

The Clan had only just returned from their battle with ShadowClan. It had ended brutally, when apparently, Stripefur killed Owlflight. But that wasn't what made Amberfire's ears burn with fury. Goldenleaf had explained to her that Sapfur convinced Owlflight to lead the patrol. And the punishment, was his life.

Now that Rainshower was checking for injuries, the rest of the Clan began to search every den for Midnightpaw. But they had no luck. And it was getting late. Most cats were exhausted by now, and Amberfire had a feeling they were planning on giving up on Midnightpaw. But something told Amberfire that Midnightpaw was still out in the forest. She couldn't help but wonder if the little apprentice had been caught by a ShadowClan warrior.

She turned to Stormcloud, who was gnawing at the bones of a vole. "You wouldn't just leave her out there, would you?" she asked pleadingly.

Stormcloud's eyes narrowed when he looked at her. But his gaze seemed to melt under her stare. "Midnightpaw is a brave apprentice," he meowed eventually. "I'm sure she's strong enough to take care of herself."

"But what if a ShadowClan patrol finds her? Or WindClan?" Amberfire pressed.

The dark gray tom lashed his tail. She knew he was thinking the same thing. But he was also trying to fight the urge to sleep.

"Well, I suppose we can organize a search patrol," he muttered through a yawn. "You'll have to ask Thornclaw though." He let his gaze travel towards the golden brown tabby, who was licking fresh wounds. He looked old. Far older then Amberfire remembered. She wondered if he was going to retire soon.

With a sigh, the golden she-cat padded forward, until she was a whisker-length away from him. Thornclaw looked up, surprised by his approach. Then his whiskers twitched, and he flicked his tail. A sign for her to speak.

"I believe we should send out a search patrol for Midnightpaw," she mewed.

Thornclaw blinked in surprise. Then he drew in a deep sigh. "We have already sent out search patrols for any ShadowClan cats who have crossed the border," he murmured. "We cannot afford risking anymore patrols."

Suddenly a hiss came from behind them. Amberfire turned to see that Poppyfrost had emerged from the warrior's den. Mousewhisker was pacing anxiously beside Aspenpaw, who looked exhausted. Thornclaw's eyes narrowed until they were tiny slits.

But before he could open his mouth to reply, a familiar gray tabby shape appeared. Cinderstar didn't look surprised at all to see that a search patrol had already been formed. In fact, she almost looked pleased.

"Poppyfrost, you and Mousewhisker may search for her," she meowed when she was spotted by the others. "Amberfire may go with you. She has a good tracking."

Amberfire flattened her ears in embarrassment. Cinderstar had made no implications that she knew of their prophecy. But sometimes it felt like the ThunderClan leader knew more then she let on.

She dipped her head as Cinderstar returned to her den. Thornclaw's whiskers twitched before he returned to the warriors' den, ignoring the three of them.

The moon had risen fully by now. If a ShadowClan patrol had caught Midnightpaw, then odds were, she would be found dead. Especially if the patrol was led by Sapfur. He would manipulate them and tell them that this was how they would find revenge.

She shuddered slightly as she remembered Blazeclaw's description of the fight. Apparently Owlflight had been killed by Stripefur, who willingly bit down on his throat. But Owlflight had been willing to kill Goldenleaf. Amberfire knew that if she had been there, she would have stopped Owlflight too.

Poppyfrost swept in between Amberfire and Mousewhisker. She decided that it was best to ignore them. They would most likely discuss what would happen if Midnightpaw were hurt.

She closed her eyes and allowed her senses to stretch further.

Mice were beginning to hide in their burrows, awaiting for the sun to rise. She could hear them speaking to one another, their voices like soft pawsteps on leave litter. They were talking about moving their den. It wasn't safe with so many forest cats. And yet there were many mice who argued that this had been their home long before the Clans made it their territory. Some believed they should fight. Others believed it was best to just live on and hope they survived.

Suddenly Amberfire stopped. There was a scent that was different from the others. It was faint, but it was there. And it was familiar.

_Midnightpaw_! she thought. With one look at Poppyfrost and Mousewhisker, she slinked silently through the undergrowth, aware of how dangerous it could be moving around in the darkness.

The scent began to grow stronger. Ferns and long grass whipped her face as she slinked through. She could see the ground beneath her, though it was almost too dark to see anything at the moment.

Then she heard it. A low moan, almost as if the cat was in pain. Amberfire peered through her hiding place, and spotted the sleek black fur of Midnightpaw. And she caught the stench of blood. Lots of it.

"Midnightpaw!" she gasped as she exploded from the undergrowth.

The young apprentice's eyes were clouded over in pain. She looked like she could barely move.

"What happened?" she asked when she approached.

Midnightpaw moaned once more, before slowly blinking and writhing in pain. "A ShadowClan cat caught me," she coughed. "He was going to kill me, but..." Her voice suddenly cracked.

Amberfire moved closer, but then a wail of shock and dismay came from in front of them. Poppyfrost nearly barreled into her daughter; her hackles were raised, making her look twice her size.

"Midnightpaw!" she panted. "We have to get her back to camp!"

Amberfire didn't argue as she watched Mousewhisker help Poppyfrost move their kit. Something swelled within her belly, nearly boiling her blood. ShadowClan had done this to Midnightpaw. Amberfire knew that she could not forgive Sapfur. And one day, she would kill him for causing this much damage.

* * *

**Wow, this was a long chapter. And, I finally, FINALLY, updated. Whoot!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating yesterday. I just found out that my dog is going to be put down. Apparently she has two tumors in her throat, which means she can hardly breath, eat, or swallow. It's been the hardest weekend I've had since my grandfather died...I don't know. Sometimes it's best to let things slide. But thanks xXThunderspiritXx and Cyri's Jedwardloving Alter Ego for reviewing...

* * *

**

[ Chapter 11 ]

Blazeclaw felt nothing but fury sweep through him when he saw what had happened to Midnightpaw. Amberfire had returned with Poppyfrost and Mousewhisker, both parents unbelievably tired. Midnightpaw's body had been full of wounds that were the works of a warrior. Wounds that should have never met their mark. He wished he could have fought the warrior. But instead, he had been in camp, mooning over Dovefall like a lost kit. He hated himself for his weakness.

"Will she live?" Poppyfrost demanded as Rainshower looked over Midnightpaw's wounds. Her gaze was full of worry as she watched the medicine cat work. He had placed several different herbs on each wound. They were bitter, but Blazeclaw knew they would help Midnightpaw's wounds heal.

"She will," Rainshower replied solemnly. "But she may not want to live after she sees herself."

Poppyfrost gasped as though a stone had been thrown at her. Leopardblaze had padded towards her. His eyes were dark with grief as he stared at his apprentice.

"This is all my fault," he growled. "I should have kept an eye on her, in case something like this happened."

"Even if you were able to help her, I'm sure ShadowClan would have seen fit to harm her," Birchfall growled. "They're nothing but a bunch of fox-hearted cowards for treating an apprentice like this."

There was a tense silence. Blazeclaw couldn't help but agree with Birchfall. And yet, he thought back at the affection shown between Dawnstar and Scorchfur. The two were almost inseparable. Dawnstar was fiercely loyal to her Clan, while Scorchfur was powerfully strong.

But then he thought of Sapfur, and the malicious lies that were spreading through the dark Clan. Sapfur had to be stopped, one way or another, just like Stripefur had said.

His claws slid out eagerly at the thought of taking down any of those cowards. Blazeclaw wanted to hear them cry out in pain. He wanted them to know what it felt like to lose a Clanmate, or to see a Clanmate severely injured.

"Are you all right?" Blazeclaw flinched when Goldenleaf approached. He followed her concerned look and saw that clawmarks now dug into the ground. He looked at his pad, where the cut still showed. It was now covered in dirt and grime. But it no longer throbbed like it used to.

"I'm fine," he replied.

He ignored Goldenleaf's gasp as he padded towards the warriors' den, where Dovefall and Brownfur were seated. They were still watching Midnightpaw. Fear had clouded Brownfur's eyes, but Dovefall seemed to put on a good, strong-hearted look.

He couldn't help but wonder if Dovefall was the stronger of the two. Brownfur reminded him of a queen who would rather stay in the nursery. She didn't have the fine back legs like Dovefall, and she didn't have the sharp claws like her sister. She was already attracting one tom in the Clan. Blazeclaw couldn't help but stare as Branchfoot looked at the pale gray she-cat. It was obvious that the brown tabby had a crush on her.

"We'll have to watch the ShadowClan border from now on," Whitewing meowed as she pressed against her mate. Birchfall hadn't died during the battle against the Twolegs. He just had a terrible scar near his chest, where a Twoleg had kicked him.

"It's those young warriors causing all of the trouble," Squirrelflight grumbled. Her dark ginger fur was fluffed up with rage, and her green eyes gleamed hungrily. Brightheart, who sat beside her, nodded grimly in agreement.

"They've been causing trouble even as apprentices," added the white she-cat.

Cinderstar stood nearby. Her amber eyes gleamed. Blazeclaw knew that she was growing desperate. Dawnstar was still her friend, despite what had happened within the ranks of ShadowClan. Even if the other Clans didn't like it, Cinderstar could easily order them to stop these rumors.

_She only has seven lives left_, Blazeclaw thought to himself. He narrowed his eyes and stared across the green-covered clearing.

With leafbare fast approaching, the trees would soon loose their shiny coloring. It was already getting colder out. Blazeclaw felt the chilly winds run off of the mountains, through Twolegplace, and into the forest.

But ThunderClan had managed to survive last leafbare. He knew they would survive again, even if Sapfur and the rest of his goons were on the loose.

**xXx**

Darkness had surrounded the forest, shrouding it in shadows. Pine trees shivered and danced along the cold breeze, their needles making a rustling noise. A dark ginger cat padded silently through the sparse undergrowth, his movements making quick work of the ground beneath his paws.

His eyes were slanted with disgust, and his fur stood on end.

He was not used to this sort of territory. And yet, he should have been, considering where he originally came from. But he just couldn't stand the stench of ShadowClan, or the fact that he was doing this just to please his greatest hero.

Suddenly the dark ginger cat skidded to a halt. Another cat was waiting for him, near a holly bush. This cat was ferocious looking, with thick fur and dark eyes. The tom was terrified of this cat. Mostly because he knew this cat could easily kill him. With one swipe of his claw, the stranger could kill him.

The cat gulped and stepped forward.

"The plan is in motion," snarled a grizzly voice that belonged to the stranger.

"They know?" the tom asked.

"Oh, they are more then ready to destroy what was once theirs," the stranger answered.

The tom felt a strange sense of satisfaction sweep through him. The Clans were slowly destroying themselves, without even realizing it. He had convinced many to turn on each other. And now, his plans, along with his companions, would finally succeed.

* * *

**Uh-oh, sounds like trouble's looming for ThunderClan. What could this strange cat possibly want? Well, read on to find out!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Hi everyone. Sorry for not updating this for like...three weeks. I was trying to think of ideas for this story, as well as Sliver and Starless Night. I'm not too sure about Starless Night. I've sort of lost interest in it...Oh well, thanks Thunderspirit and Cyri's Jedwardloving Alter Ego for reviewing.**

**

* * *

**

[ Chapter 12 ]

Warm newleaf scents greeted Goldenleaf's tongue as she opened her mouth to taste the air. It was cloudy out, and rain had fallen the previous night. Robins and other songbirds were out, picking at the ground and feasting on insects that had crawled out in the night.

Two days had passed since Midnightpaw's fatal injury. The black apprentice had still not woken, but Rainshower had told the Clan she might not become a warrior. Poppyfrost had been dismayed, and even threatened to attack Rainshower for not healing her properly. It was only thanks to Cinderstar's calm attitude that Poppyfrost stopped.

Rosefoot had also given birth during the previous night. She gave birth to three healthy kits, known as Robinkit, Shrewkit, and Flintkit. Robinkit was a mottled gray tom with creamy stripes. Shrewkit was a grayish cream tom, while Flintkit was a dark gray tom with lighter tabby stripes. Goldenleaf had been the first to greet the kits, and the rest of the Clan soon followed after.

It almost reminded her of the future she could have with Stripefur. Of course, that dream might be shattered by the long battles that awaited them.

ShadowClan were visiting the border more frequently, and she knew Sapfur was convincing them to attack ThunderClan. If that happened, the Clan would have no choice but to fight those who were once friends during the Journey.

_It's just like Blazeclaw pointed out_, she thought bitterly. He had told her that the Clans would always find a reason to fight, even if it was pointless. She once believed that they could get along, if not for just a day. But that belief was long gone, especially after she had met Sapfur. He was more devious then any other cat she had met so far.

"Hunting are we?" Goldenleaf flinched when she heard Firespirit's voice. She turned to see that he had followed her. Aspenpaw was standing beside his mentor, looking slightly guilty.

"Y-yes," she stuttered. She didn't like the way he was watching her. Firespirit was a very arrogant warrior, and now that he had an apprentice, he was even worse. She remembered hearing that his mother had been Leafspots, a queen who had fallen in love with Emberfoot from WindClan. After hearing about her death, Emberfoot and Eagleheart joined ThunderClan to be with his kits.

_Maybe that's why he's just like Crowfeather and Breezepelt_, Goldenleaf mused. Both WindClan cats had been extremely arrogant, although Crowfeather had changed before he died. Breezepelt, on the other hand, had died during the great Eruption. It was ironic, that Breezepelt had been the deputy at one point. Crowfeather had never received the chance to become deputy, even though he was Ashstar's son.

"May we join you? I'm sure this rain has attracted more then enough prey," Firespirit asked.

Goldenleaf tilted her head to one side. A hunting patrol with the Clan's most hot-headed warrior? In a way, it didn't sound like a good idea. She never liked Firespirit that much, and his attitude told her everything: He was a bossy furball. On the other hand, it would provide her with a chance to talk to Aspenpaw, who still looked shaky on his legs.

"Sure," she replied.

Firespirit padded forward, sweeping his tail across Aspenpaw's shoulder. The young apprentice shuddered visibly, and followed his mentor. Goldenleaf watched the exchange, feeling a sudden wave of confusion. Why was Aspenpaw so afraid of his own mentor?

Shaking her head, Goldenleaf bounded ahead, only stopping to listen to the prey around her. She could hear a mouse scuffling among the undergrowth, sniffing for insects and larva. She knew that mice were easy to catch. Aspenpaw must have detected the mouse as well, because he was already dropping into a crouch.

Amusement lit in her eyes when she watched him wriggle his haunches. He was trying to perfect his hunting crouch, even though there was very little time.

Suddenly, Aspenpaw shot forward, sending a fury of leaves into the air. The mouse looked up in surprise, but before it could flee, Aspenpaw caught it between his claws. With a squeal, Aspenpaw bent down and snapped its neck, quickly ending its life.

"That was good, Aspenpaw," she purred as she met him. But when she looked at Firespirit, she saw only anger in his amber eyes.

"You still need to work on your crouch," he growled menacingly.

Aspenpaw dropped the mouse and stared at Firespirit in dismay. Goldenleaf stepped in between them. Tension was rising from both cats like a waiting storm. If they didn't stop, a fight could break out, and that was exactly what Sapfur and his goons wanted. She wasn't about to give them the satisfaction of watching a couple of ThunderClan cats argue.

"Come on, there's still plenty of prey to catch," she meowed soothingly to Aspenpaw.

He blinked a few times, and then nodded. She made sure that he buried his mouse before leading him to a more secluded area, where Firespirit wouldn't hear him.

_Something is going on between them_, she thought. _And I am going to find out what_.

She stopped when they reached the Hotsprings. Here, the air felt warm and moist, and it soothed her. She hoped that it would calm Aspenpaw down as well. It reminded her of one of Leapordblaze's stories.

He had told her about Ravenpaw, an old ThunderClan apprentice who was always terrified of everything. It turned out that his mentor, Tigerstar, was abusive. The dark brown tabby had used force to keep his apprentice in line, and it looked as though Firespirit was using the same tactics.

"Aspenpaw, is something bothering you?" she asked when he finally relaxed.

The dark gray tom stared at her. His face fell as he thought of Firespirit, and the way the older warrior treated him. "I...I think he's only trying to prove himself as a good mentor and warrior," Aspenpaw murmured.

"But he looked like he was going to claw your face off," Goldenleaf pointed out.

Aspenpaw's eyes widened in horror. "He was just telling me what I already knew: I need to work on my hunter's crouch," he replied solemnly.

Goldenleaf desperately wanted to ask him more. But Aspenpaw was already turning tail. He ran for the trees, straight towards where Firespirit was waiting.

With a sigh, she rose to her paws and shook her head. She could only hope that Firespirit wasn't like Tigerstar. What would happen if Aspenpaw decided to leave, because his mentor was abusive? That would leave only Midnightpaw, and she was already severely damaged from the fight against ShadowClan. ThunderClan _couldn't_ afford to lose anymore apprentices. Not after the last battle against ShadowClan.

* * *

**Whoa, this was actually a long chapter. I am quite proud of myself for that fact. And, something is going on between Aspenpaw and Firespirit. Can anyone guess? If so, you receive an Aspenpaw plushie!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**So I decided to post another chapter. I was thinking over the reviews and votes...but sadly all of those people who voted never reviewed. I may add more chapters if I get more reviews. I would really like to finish this series before the end of summer, but that might not happen. Anyways, thanks Cyri's Jedwardloving Alter Ego, opalpaw, and smallerthanabug for reviewing.**

* * *

[ Chapter 13 ]

Sunlight poured through the camp clearing as Amberfire washed the remains of mouse off her whiskers. It was past sunhigh, and the air was starting to cool down. Blazeclaw had left with a hunting patrol, leaving her and Goldenleaf to themselves. Goldenleaf's tail had been twitching since she returned from a hunting patrol with Firespirit and Aspenpaw. Amberfire knew something was bothering her sister, but she didn't have the heart to ask what.

Aspenpaw was sitting outside the apprentice's den, looking towards where Rainshower kept Midnightpaw. The black apprentice had made no attempt to move since the ShadowClan warrior attacked.

Cinderstar was speaking quietly to Thornclaw, probably discussing what to do about ShadowClan. Amberfire had noticed how old Thornclaw looked, and wondered if he was going to retire soon. Another thought had jibed her since she began to wonder. Who would the next deputy be when Thornclaw retired?

There were plenty of choices. Sorreltail was gentle and kind, with the caring nature of a queen. She was also Cinderstar's mother, which meant that Cinderstar would be choosing out of favoritism. Leopardblaze or Bumblestripe would also make good choices. They were both powerful, sturdy warriors with excellent potential.

"Have you been noticing the tension between Firespirit and Aspenpaw?" Goldenleaf asked when she looked at Amberfire's expression. Her tail had stopped twitching, and her green eyes were sincere.

"Firespirit is just trying to prove himself a good mentor," Amberfire muttered. She didn't want to think that something was going on between the two. Firespirit had always been hot-headed, but he was a loyal ThunderClan warrior. He had never hurt a cat before, and Amberfire doubted he would now.

Goldenleaf shifted her paws. Amberfire guessed that she was trying to figure out how to explain her feelings towards mentor and apprentice. Aspenpaw was the Clan's only apprentice, as far as Amberfire knew. Midnightpaw might never become a warrior now, thanks to her scars. Toadkit, Fawnkit, and Lionkit would soon become apprentices. They were almost six moons old now, and they were showing off their fighting skills every chance they had.

"I just think that we should keep an eye on Firespirit," murmured Goldenleaf. Amberfire glared at her, but Goldenleaf swept on, "What if Aspenpaw decided to leave? We would be left with no apprentices!"

_And you're worried why_? Amberfire thought. Goldenleaf had Stripefur, and powers on top of it. Amberfire could speak to animals, and she had a feeling there was more to her ability than she knew. Blazeclaw's strength was what made him stand out. Than there was that scar on his pad that still unnerved Amberfire. Every time she looked at it, it made her heart race.

The only thing Goldenleaf needed to worry about was what would happen to the Clan if Aspenpaw left. At any moment something dreadful could happen. A ShadowClan patrol could attack, or worse, the whole Clans could fight.

"Come on, lets go visit the kits," Amberfire meowed when Goldenleaf still looked worried.

Seeing the kits would take Goldenleaf's mind off of things for a while. It was bluntly obvious that her sister wanted to have kits of her own. Stripefur was very protective of Goldenleaf. She had seen it for herself when Sapfur tried to attack and kill the siblings.

The nursery was warm and welcoming as Amberfire entered with Goldenleaf behind her. She remembered the very spot where she and her siblings slept. It was there that Peppermint had told stories of Hollystar, Firestar, and the Great Move. When Eagleheart had died, Amberfire didn't think that she would ever get over the death of her father. Thanks to Peppermint, she was able to move on, knowing that one day she would see him again.

Toadkit was nipping at Lionkit's paws, while Fawnkit watched from Briarleaf's side. Amberfire's whiskers twitched in amusement as she stared at Toadkit. He would make a good warrior when he reached the right age. She knew that he would make a tough apprentice to train.

"They got big!" Goldenleaf purred as Lionkit rolled towards her paws. The little kit looked up at Goldenleaf in surprise, and squealed, "Sorry," before scampering back towards her brother.

"Yes, I'm hoping Cinderstar makes them apprentices soon," she replied.

"They'll make good apprentices," Amberfire mewed. She could already see the makings of a leader within Fawnkit. The smaller of the trio was looking at her siblings thoughtfully as they play fought. "Perfect for ThunderClan," she added.

Briarleaf's eyes gleamed. "They are the deputies' kits after all," she purred.

Amberfire was about to agree, when she heard a voice from outside the nursery. She turned her gaze and saw that Blazeclaw had returned. He was reporting something to Cinderstar, who's eyes were bright with rage.

She mewed goodbye to Briarleaf and bounded out to greet her brother.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"ShadowClan were mousebrained enough to move their scent markers further in our territory," he snarled.

Amberfire's eyes widened in dismay. How could they be foolish enough to attack so soon after the last fight? She was tired of fighting Sapfur. The forest needed to get rid of him and his goons. Sapfur was causing more trouble than she had hoped. And she believed that she and her siblings were the only ones who could stop it.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. I wasn't sure how to word this chapter. Eventually though, it came to me. So, please enjoy!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**I know, I know. You're all probably thinking, OMG She updated again! Yes, it is a double update. I decided to update twice so that I could write this down while it was still fresh in my memory. I'm hoping to get this done by July. Anyways, thanks WildCroconaw for reviewing!**

* * *

[ Chapter 14 ]

Fury surged through Blazeclaw as he watched Cinderstar organize a strong patrol of warriors to keep an eye on the border. Thornclaw had suggested that they keep a group of cats nearby, just in case ShadowClan decided to invade. That group of cats could ambush the ShadowClan warriors, and weaken the enemy.

_I would claw their ears off if they stepped paw into our territory_, Blazeclaw thought fiercely. He could already picture the ShadowClan warriors, waiting for a foolish patrol to step into the forest. Their ears would be flattened, and their pelts would be bristling in anticipation. Blazeclaw knew very well that it was Sapfur leading the attack. Scorchfur was still loyal to Dawnstar; he could see that. But Sapfur was also very manipulative.

"Blazeclaw, you know where it is," Thornclaw meowed as he approached the flame-colored warrior. Blazeclaw's ears pricked forward at his tone. "I want you to lead the patrol to where you found their scents, and find a makeshift nest for them to sleep in. We'll have plenty of cats here in case they decide to move the attack in our camp."

The young warrior had never thought of an ambush directly at camp. He shuddered at the thought of seeing ShadowClan cats pouring through the entrance. It had been done before, and it could very well happen again. He remembered when Squirrelflight had told him along with his siblings about Brokenstar, who was now, ironically, Sapfur. The former ShadowClan leader had been cruel and uncaring. He led an attack into ThunderClan camp, and was blinded by a medicine cat known as Yellowfang. It was only thanks to Yellowfang that the threat of Brokentail ended.

Thornclaw had left Blazeclaw to himself. He saw that the group of cats chosen were senior warriors and Flightwing. Her tortoiseshell fur was bristling with excitement and fear at the same time. Branchfoot and Mudtalon were also chosen, along with Sorreltail, whose eyes were gleaming with anxiety.

_This is hardly what I call a fighting force_, Blazeclaw hissed in his head. Although, Sapfur's group was also small. Perhaps with a little effort, his patrol would be successful.

With a sigh, Blazeclaw took the lead. Normally, Sorreltail would have taken the lead. But she didn't know where the scent was hidden, so she was forced to rely on Blazeclaw's memory rather than her own.

Sunset had come and gone, and it was now dark out. A clawmark of a moon shown in the sky. The silver light that usually streamed from it was nowhere to be seen as Blazeclaw padded swiftly and silently past the hotsprings. It was tempting to head towards them, but Blazeclaw chose to ignore them and followed his instincts.

The sharp stench began to surround him, filling his nose and causing it to wrinkle in disgust. Blazeclaw knew that ShadowClan cats sometimes ate crowfood, and this just proved those rumors. He could tell that the others were disgusted with the scent as well. Sorreltail's ears were flat against her skull as she headed towards an abandoned fox den.

It was in that fox den where the fox Amberfire had spoken to lived. Thanks to Amberfire's power, she was able to tell it that this was ThunderClan's territory, and no foxes were going to take over it. The fox had fled, but its scent was still there, mixed with ShadowClan's.

"I can't believe they are foolish enough to move their markers," Mudtalon grumbled as they entered the cave. It was warm and musty inside, but it felt oddly comfortable to Blazeclaw. "You would think that they learned their lessons from the last fight."

"I had hoped Dawnstar would be better than Brokenstar or Blackstar," Sorreltail murmured as she stared towards the entrance. They had settled down now, and were discussing possible ambushes against the ShadowClan warriors. "She seemed so eager to lead, and much kinder than them."

"Maybe she's not the one behind the attacks," Branchfoot meowed.

All cats, except for Blazeclaw, looked at him in surprise. Blazeclaw knew how the brown tabby felt. He had a feeling that Sapfur and his goons were behind this. There was nothing about Sapfur that he liked, or trusted for that matter.

"You've seen how Sapfur was acting when she announced her kits' arrival," added the tabby. Sorreltail's expression was thoughtful as she remembered the Gathering. Blazeclaw had not been to the Gathering, so he didn't really understand what had happened, despite Amberfire's description.

"Perhaps we should warn Dawnstar," Mudtalon hissed. Flightwing's eyes gleamed as she looked at him warily. "After all, she's so easy to approach," he added with a roll of his eyes.

"Enough, Mudtalon," Sorreltail growled. "We must think this through." Her eyes darkened a little as a memory filled her vision. "It is what our ancestors would have wanted."

Blazeclaw nodded with agreement and yawned. He was tired from working all day, but his pelt was itching to do something. He wanted nothing more than to stop the ShadowClan cats from attacking. There was nothing Blazeclaw could do until they knew for sure what was happening.

OoOoOoOo

Stars glittered coldly above the forest. No light penetrated through the tall pines that shadowed the ground. The air was thick with the scent of ShadowClan as a dark feline figure padded silently through the marshy ground. Bright amber eyes gleamed ahead as he moved forward.

This time, his mission would end in success. Convincing the ShadowClan warriors would be easy, if he could catch the enemy in the act. He would bring his most trusted allies, and allow them to do the killing. This time, he would make his plan work.

* * *

**Well, it appears as though the plot has returned to its normal state. I'm quite relieved about that, actually. Hopefully by the middle of July, this will be finished. Hopefully.**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

***Stabs self for not updating* Uh...sorry? I guess I can blame laziness this time. I was busy working on...stuff. I know it's been like, two weeks since I've updated, and I really am sorry. Hopefully my updates will be quicker. I don't know. Anyways, thanks Cyri's Alter Ego and Mistwing-Dawnpelt for reviewing!  
**

* * *

[ Chapter 15 ]

"Midnightpaw is coming out of the den." Amberfire's ears pricked forward when she recognized Poppyfrost's voice. She guessed that the tortoiseshell queen was worried for her kit. Midnightpaw would look different when she emerged from the medicine cat's den. She would never look like her normal self when she made a full recovery. Rainshower had said she might not even become a full warrior, depending on how severe her wounds had been.

A gasp of shock came from somewhere in the warriors' den. Amberfire turned to see that Dovefall had emerged from the den. Her eyes were wide with alarm when she caught Midnightpaw's face.

Amberfire followed her shocked expression, and gaped.

Jagged scars ran down the black apprentice's shoulder, while several clawmarks stained her once lovely muzzle. Her left ear was completely torn, and only a couple of whiskers remained where the warrior had attacked. Anger surged through Amberfire when she collected herself. It wasn't Midnightpaw's fault that this had happened. The ShadowClan warrior had attacked when she was off guard.

Taking a deep breath, Amberfire reached Midnightpaw before Poppyfrost could. She wanted to comfort the black she-cat, but she wasn't sure how. Midnightpaw wouldn't thank her for pointing out the major changes that had occurred while she recovered.

"Hey," Amberfire murmured as she sat down. Rainshower was watching from a distance. His eyes were narrowed when he looked at Amberfire. She stiffened from the way that his expression changed. It was almost as if he could sense she was part of something bigger then she realized.

"Hey," Midnightpaw replied. Her eyes were bright and warm. Not all what Amberfire had been expecting. "Rainshower says I have to stay in his den for a while longer," she added when she caught Amberfire's look of confusion. "He thinks I might become a warrior."

Amberfire tried to purr, but nothing came. She knew that hope was very dim. Brightheart had been lucky when Cloudtail was there to save her. There were no warriors like Cloudtail though, and Amberfire doubted that any tom would want to help her. Instead, Amberfire gently placed her tail over Midnightpaw's shoulder, wincing slightly from the strange bareness where the clawmarks were etched.

"You'll make a great warrior," she rasped.

She said nothing else when Poppyfrost joined them. Amberfire couldn't help but watch as the tortoiseshell she-cat rubbed her muzzle against Midnightpaw's. Poppyfrost shuddered slightly, but only slightly.

"That ShadowClan warrior will pay for what he did," Poppyfrost snarled when Midnightpaw had relaxed.

Amberfire padded away to give them time for themselves. Poppyfrost was always overly protective over her kits, and this was no different.

She sat down by the warriors' den and began to wonder how Blazeclaw and the patrol were doing. Surely by now they would have taken care of the ShadowClan cats. Sapfur wouldn't be foolish enough to take on an entire patrol.

Her lips curled in disgust at the thought of the fox hearted warrior.

It amazed her how different Sapfur was from everyone else. She could even see the mad gleam in his eyes, and the somewhat twisted kink in his tail. His Clan would never admit that something was wrong with him though. Dawnstar and Scorchfur were far too proud to admit that anything was wrong with their Clanmate.

Thornclaw was laying down on a boulder that had become known as the Flatstone. It gathered plenty of sunlight from the day's heat, which made it perfect for the elders. Amberfire stared at him for a moment, wondering if he was really thinking about the next day's patrols.

Two days had passed since Blazeclaw's patrol left to stay in the forest. Amberfire was desperate to know how they were catching on. Sapfur would do anything he could to stop them, but with Blazeclaw there, he wouldn't have the chance.

The leaves on the nursery shivered slightly. Toadkit stumbled out, the dark brown tabby kit blinked in surprise when all cats looked at him. Amberfire suppressed a purr as Briarleaf dragged him back inside. The dark brown queen was far too worried about her kits' safety. She should have let them come out by now; they were almost five moons old.

"Amberfire, would you like to go hunting?" The golden tabby whirled around to see that Stormcloud was standing outside the warriors' den. Leopardblaze was with him, along with Dovefall.

For a moment, Amberfire felt like arguing. She didn't want to run into Blazeclaw's patrol. No reports had been made, and she was growing more and more anxious each day. Goldenleaf had told her that they were fine, but something was nagging at the back of her mind. Sapfur was planning something, something that she didn't want to know about.

"Alright, fine," she muttered eventually.

Leopardblaze blinked in confusion when she lashed her tail, but he said nothing. Stormcloud led the way out of camp before giving Cinderstar a brisk nod. The gray tabby simply flicked her tail in response and disappeared into her den, with Thornclaw close behind.

They had made their way towards the hotsprings when sunhigh arrived. The air felt cool, and a strong wind billowed through the trees. Amberfire could see the haze rising from the springs, and wondered if Stormcloud had come here on purpose.

She opened her jaws to taste the air, and sure enough, the scent of prey was strong. Her gray eyes narrowed slightly when the patrol split apart to begin their search. A vole was chewing on a seed, unaware that it was being watched. Its whiskers quivered as it hungrily finished the casing off.

_This is going to be easy_, Amberfire thought as she dropped into a crouch. Distracted prey meant that catching it would be easier. Icestorm had taught her the best hunting techniques, and Amberfire didn't plan on forgetting them.

She was just about to lung when a screech of surprise startled the vole. Amberfire rose to her paws as it looked behind to see her preparing its death. With a sigh, she glared at what ever had scared her prey.

The screech sounded again, this time further away. Amberfire's eyes widened when she realized that it was Dovefall's voice. The sound was no longer a threat to her. It was a cry of fear, and one for help.

* * *

**Grr me for leaving you guys on a cliffie. I'm sorry about this, but...yeah. Oh, and yes, this story will end somewhere, trust me. I just have yet to figure out how to end it. Please review, as always!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**=Gets annoyed with self= I really, really need to think up of better excuses for not updating. Once again, I'm sorry. Well, I'm only getting two reviews per chapter so that might be one of the reasons...Anyways, thanks WildCroconaw and Cyri's Alter Ego for reviewing!**

* * *

[ Chapter 16 ]

Panic gripped Amberfire's heart as she followed the cries of her Clanmate. She knew that Dovefall was a good warrior, with decent fighting skills. Normally the she-cat was able to take care of herself, even in the darkest situations. Obviously this situation was not one of them. Her legs were now running at full speed, something she had never thought she was capable of.

"Let go of me you piece of foxdung!" Dovefall's growl sounded, and Amberfire skidded to a halt. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted something unusual. Something she both feared and dreaded to meet in this world. The creature that had been stalking her very nightmares was trying to merge with Dovefall's body, though the gray tabby was putting up a good fight. Its fangs were bared with annoyance as she backed away, fur bristling with both fury and terror.

"Know where golden cat is," the creature mumbled as it lumbered towards her. Amberfire's ears pricked forward in alarm as he mentioned her own fur color. "Take me or I take over."

"What are you talking about?" Dovefall hissed as the creature reached out towards her muzzle. "There are too many golden furred cats in our Clan! I wouldn't even know where to begin!"

"Kin of fire, kin of thunder, kin that holds power to save all..." The creatures words were not rambling out in pieces that Amberfire only partly understood. And it was enough to make her fur crawl with terror.

_He's talking about us_, she realized. Thunderstar was their kin, and Firestar was kin to Hollystar. Amberfire knew too well the stories that were passed down from generation to generation. This creature must have heard the stories too, somehow.

Dovefall's eyes widened in shock when she too realized what the creature spoke of. Regret suddenly filled Amberfire's heart as she began to understand the real terror of this situation. Dovefall would either die if she didn't take the creature to the three siblings, or become a traitor to the Clan.

There was only one thing Amberfire could do to stop that from happening. She needed to protect her Clanmate, and put her powers to good use. Dovefall had been her friend for as long as she could remember, and she wasn't about to let that change.

The golden tabby she-cat bunched her muscles together, and leaped forward. Dovefall's face twisted in shock as Amberfire bounded straight through the creature's body. Surprised by this, Amberfire spun around, only to feel claws rake across her face. She yowled in agony as pain emanated from the spot.

"Feel blood, taste blood," the creature sputtered as it moved towards her. "Merge we must, stop cats."

Black spots were beginning to cloud Amberfire's vision. It was only than that she realized what was happening. She could hardly see the panic-filled expression of Dovefall, but she knew that her Clanmate was starting to. The pain was slowly dying, though a burning sensation was beginning to take over. The creature was merging with her body, slowly taking over all movement.

"Together we stop cats," the creature hissed through her voice. "Together we stop Dark cats."

"Stop it!" Dovefall's screech made the creature swing Amberfire's head. Through its eyes she could see Dovefall's expression. It was a mixture of confusion and horror. "Leave her alone!"

"Too late. Job we have, task must complete." The creature's reply hardly surprised Amberfire. It was amazing; she could read it's very thoughts. The creature wasn't trying to harm her or the Clans. However, taking over one's body was the only way it could stop the cats who had already been alive.

She could feel the creature probing her own mind, searching for her brother and sister. Blazeclaw would still be with the patrol that waited for signs of an invasion. Goldenleaf would most likely be with Stripefur, who must have known all along that this was going to happen. The tom that her sister had fallen in love with might disappear as well. Goldenleaf would feel devastated if this happened. Than another thought occurred to her. Cinderstar might disappear as well. After all, she was a reincarnation as well.

Amberfire quickly read the creature's thoughts. It was going to find her siblings, and bring them to a place where they could meet together. She had realized all along that this was necessary for the task ahead. The scar on Blazeclaw's pad that he had shown her would help. The creature had been stalking not only her dreams, but his as well.

Now Amberfire understood everything that was going on. The three of them needed to work together in order to stop the cats who were already alive. They needed to find a way to reach the Place of No Stars, or die trying.

* * *

**Okay, okay. This was an extremely short chapter, even for me. I'm sorry about that; I've been busy planning this finale for weeks. Yes, there will be four chapters left. The fourth will be the epilogue. Anyways, once again, I apologize for the chapter's shortness.**

**Please R & R!**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**...Yeah, I really don't have an explanation as to why I haven't updated for months on end. Lets just say that it has been a busy life for me. That's about all I can say. Anyways, thanks to those who have had enough patience to wait around for the next chapter. Three more to go and the series is over :O Hard to believe I've been working on it for so long. Thanks Cyri's Alter Ego for reviewing, you're the only one I've had...**

* * *

[ Chapter 17 ]

Birds sang throughout the forest as Goldenleaf followed Stripefur. She wasn't sure why he had asked her to hunting with him. The look within his eyes told her that something was bothering him. That he had a secret to share with her.

Her heart twisted as she thought of the many times when her siblings were afraid of him. Blazeclaw had been furious with her when he learned of her little 'crush', as he described it. Now he finally came to terms with the fact that they were more than just friends. Even Amberfire, who had the most distrust towards Stripefur, had forgiven Goldenleaf. The thought seemed strange to Goldenleaf as she watched Stripefur sit down on a pile of leaves.

His dark blue eyes, which she often felt lost in, were gleaming with sorrow.

"Something is happening," he murmured softly. When Goldenleaf tried to reply, Stripefur just lashed his tail. "Look, I know how you feel about me," he added in an almost sympathetic voice. "But...this isn't going to work out. One cat will disappear, while the other survives. That is how we will defeat the Dark Forest once and for all."

"Wait...what do you mean?" Goldenleaf asked.

She didn't have time to reply. Her heartbeat skipped when she saw a flash of golden tabby fur. Dovefall was racing through the undergrowth, eyes wild with panic. Goldenleaf suddenly realized who the golden tabby was before it reached them.

_Amberfire_! The thought seemed to scream out of her mind as she watched the scene unfold before them.

The golden tabby skidded to a halt when she reached her sister. Much to Goldenleaf's alarm, Amberfire's eyes were not their usual shade of gray. Instead they were a dark colored brown-amber. It was a gaze that sent chills down Goldenleaf's spine.

"Goldenleaf," Amberfire rumbled in a strange voice. "Paw has been marked, sacrifice must be made."

Panic gripped Goldenleaf as she watched her sister take a step forward. She was about to turn tail and run when she heard a voice whisper within her. It was the same voice she had heard in her dreams. Or nightmares if she wanted to put it that way.

_Your sister is only protecting the Clans_, it told her reassuringly. _You will survive the ordeal, but it will cause you great pain_.

Goldenleaf closed her eyes as Amberfire drew closer. She barely noticed the screeches of alarm Dovefall cried out. Only the voice numbed her senses.

_Why? Why us and not some other cat? Why must we suffer through this_? Her mind was reeling through the past events of her life.

There was a time when she would have laughed at such a silly fear. Goldenleaf realized now that she was afraid to die. Yet somehow this voice was telling her that it would be alright. That there would be no sacrifice. It was the great pain part that she wasn't looking forward to.

Before she could protect Amberfire leaned forward. She yowled in agony when a bolt of pain surged through her. Amberfire didn't waste time in jumping forward. All Goldenleaf could do now was wait as the pain slowly consumed her. Her vision became blurry as Stripefur watched. She knew now that he couldn't do anything against what was happening now. He was desperate to help her.

Soon her vision faded altogether. Goldenleaf was left in the darkness of a forest that had haunted her dreams for so many nights.

She blinked when she realized that Amberfire was at her side. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw a shadow sitting beside Amberfire. The shadow looked up at her through bleary looking eyes.

"Strange this place is," it said. "Path must seal now."

Goldenleaf and Amberfire followed its hazy gaze. Sure enough, there seemed to be a trail that led into the light of StarClan. She saw the shadows of other cats staring into its depths. Cats who should have never known that it existed.

The two sisters rose to their paws. Goldenleaf was surprised to feel her instincts pulled towards sealing the path. Once the job was finished, she could go back to Stripefur. Her life could be normal again, just like it had been before all of this started.

_No_! the voice screamed. _There is no turning back. Once the job is fulfilled those who were reincarnated will fade into memories_.

A feeling of pain tore through Goldenleaf's heart as she realized what the voice meant. Stripefur, along with the other cats who had come back, would disappear. He would be left with nothing, while she was left alone. She lowered her gaze as she followed Amberfire towards the path.

This was it. No one could stop them now, as the path between StarClan and the Place of No Stars shattered. The cats from darker times would disappear into a terrible memory. She knew now that they had succeeded, and fulfilled the prophecy that had haunted them for so long.

* * *

**Yay I finally got this chapter finished! I've been working on it for months, which is quite a...surprise for me. Normally it only takes me a day or two to write, but this story has been the hardest of all. Anyways, please remember to read and review :D**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Wow, I finally managed to update within two months. So there will be another chapter, and than an epilogue. I've decided not to continue writing my Stars series. I might focus on writing Starless Night depending on how much time I have. Thanks to everyone who kept up with my hectic writing 's been tough since I put my dog down, and on top of it, I'm trying to figure out what to do in the near future.**

* * *

[ Chapter 18 ]

_Stupid, stupid furball_! Blazeclaw's mind was churning like torrents of clouds as he stormed through the undergrowth. He couldn't believe that it was happening now. His sister, Amberfire, was off to seal the wound that had allowed cats to reincarnate themselves. She did this without telling anyone, including her own brother. Now he was heading towards the direction where Goldenleaf had slumped over. Stripefur had warned him that something was happening today.

The ginger tom stepped over tough blades of grass when he spotted his sister. Her pale ginger fur rose and fell as she recovered from the shock of what had happened. Blazeclaw's eyes widened when he saw that Amberfire laid on her other side. He quickly stepped forward to touch his other sister's flank, but she didn't move.

Panic gripped Blazeclaw's belly. Did this mean that they would die? He couldn't just sit here and watch as their lives were slowly drained. His sisters were more important to him than they realized. He needed them if he wanted to become a successful warrior like his parents. Without thinking about it Blazeclaw nudged Goldenleaf. He knew that this action wouldn't prove a thing. But it felt as though this was necessary.

His heartbeat quickened when he realized that a light was shimmering from her bleeding paw. He yowled in shock when the light suddenly exploded in front of him. The ginger tom found himself struggling against the power that flowed through his veins.

"Blazeclaw!" The ginger cat's ears pricked forward when he heard a familiar voice. His vision was hazy as he looked around to see who had called his name. "Blazeclaw you mousebrain, I didn't want you to come!" His heart froze when he registered Amberfire's voice.

"I can't let you do this alone," Blazeclaw growled. By now he could fully see her in the dim light. Her gray eyes were dark with worry as she paced along an invisible clearing. "Please, Amberfire," he murmured. "Don't do this."

"It has to be done, Blazeclaw," she pointed out. "Without us, the rest of the Dark Forest will keep coming back until the Clans are destroyed."

He turned his head when he realized that there was no point in arguing against her. Amberfire would keep coming up with excused until her voice was dried out. Annoyance gripped at his paws as they kneaded the ground. Why couldn't StarClan have made this easier on them? They knew that his sisters were important.

Amberfire looked at him with her head cocked to one side. "Will you help me?" she asked. "Or are you just going to stand there and glare all day?"

Blazeclaw didn't wait for her to run off without a reply. The two siblings bounded through the mist covered forest. Excitement and fear ran through their veins. Blazeclaw couldn't imagine a better time to spend than with his sister. He glanced at Amberfire, mulling over the muscles that pulsed beneath her thick pelt. She'd become a good warrior since their first moons as apprentices. This was what he felt as he paced alongside her. Their last adventure together would always bring back bitter memories as he got older.

Soon they reached a river that was filled with a slimy substance. Blazeclaw's whiskers twitched when he looked into the murky water. He couldn't believe that a cat would want to swim in such stuff. Yet when he looked around, he saw cats emerge from the shadows. Their pelts were covered in the slime as the cold moonlight gleamed over them.

He could feel the anxiety that his sister felt. She didn't want to fight with these cats, but they may not have any choice. Without waiting for them to make a move, Blazeclaw let out a fierce snarl. To his surprise, none of the cats made a move.

A sleek looking tortoiseshell lifted her muzzle. Her eyes were a striking blue, but the most distinctive feature was the torn claws that unsheathed from her paws. She took a step forward and dipped her head to Amberfire.

"Greetings, darkling," she meowed in a strange hum-like voice. "I was wondering when the time for you to come would be."

"What do you mean?" Amberfire's fur bristled.

"We've been expecting your visit for some time now," the tortoiseshell replied. "You are here to seal the pool, are you not?" Her head cocked to one side until Amberfire reluctantly nodded in agreement. She let out a purr that sounded raspy. "Good, now follow me," she mewed with a flick of her tail.

Blazeclaw stayed where he was. He didn't know if these cats could be trusted. Some were glaring at him, while others just walked away like nothing had happened. His ears flattened when he realized that his sister had gone ahead. The ginger tom bounded forward to pad at her side as the tortoiseshell led the way.

There was an almost eager step to her pace as the tortoiseshell spoke of the things that had happened while they were gone. Apparently the cats that had only recently joined here tried to come up with ways to go back to the living world. It was Brokentail who discovered what Tigerstar had done. The she-cat had been impressed with their prowess, but she reassured Amberfire that the only reason cats came to the Dark Forest was because they earned it.

Meanwhile the blood roared in Blazeclaw's ears. He wasn't sure what to make of the place that they reached. The she-cat stopped near the entrance and bowed her head in respect.

"This is where I must leave you, darkling," she murmured. "We should never have found it in the first place."

Her tail flicked towards a large cave. Blazeclaw followed Amberfire into the cave. He didn't want his sister to do this alone. If she was going to seal the place of reincarnation, he would be there at her side. Blazeclaw shook his head as they reached the center of the cave.

Large teeth dangled from the ceiling. He shuddered at the thought of what pain would feel like if they struck him. Down on the ground there were teeth sticking up as well. Some had joined together to form a tree of some sort. Water dripped from the ones on the ceiling. Blazeclaw looked up to see that they looked more like cat teeth than anything else. In the center of the cave sat a pool. The water was still, yet clear to his surprise. There was no grimy substance like the stuff by the stream.

Amberfire took a deep breath before stepping forward. Blazeclaw watched her touch the pool with her muzzle. He flinched when she cried out in pain. It was a sound that he would never forget. She shrieked when a bright light illuminated the cave. Blazeclaw had to close his eyes, though it was his ears he wished would close. The sound was too much for him to bear. A powerful ripple vibrated through the cave. The teeth above dangled dangerously close below Blazeclaw's head.

A shudder went down his spine as he realized that the shrieking had ended. Blazeclaw opened his eyes again to see that the light was slowly dying. All around him he could hear the distant cries of cats that were taken back to the Dark Forest. He could feel the presence of the Dark Forest growing stronger as more cats came back. StarClan was growing stronger as well, and for one heartbeat he thought he heard Cinderstar's cry.

Blazeclaw grit his teeth together when he saw that Amberfire's spirit had faded away. He looked down at the pool. Stars gleamed within it rather than the dark presence he felt earlier. His heartbeat rapidly quickened when he saw Amberfire's form in the pool of stars.

_She's dead_, he thought._ Goldenleaf is dead too_. His eyes burned with grief when he realized that he was alone now.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Last chapter before the epilogue! Now, I know that it's been forever since I've updated. But really, one review? ONE lousy review? Come on folks, I'm tired of seeing just one. Although I do thank you WildCroconaw for reviewing. You've tried to review every chapter in this story, and I greatly appreciate your patience. You've just earned a Blazeclaw plushie! And this one is JUST for WildCroconaw ;P**

**Anyways, beyond this story, I don't think I'll be fixing up Starless Night. The way I wrote it was so that there would be a sequel, and I honestly don't wish to write sequels. So I'm planning on deleting that story. I apologize to those who loved it, but it was really never going anywhere.**

[ Chapter 19 ]

Sunlight filtered through the clearing as the golden brown deputy looked around. He'd been the deputy for many moons now, but it always felt like the job was new to him. He cared deeply for his Clan, and for his leader. But when it came to their protection, he would have clawed their eyes off if he found a traitor amongst his Clanmates.

Now he was wondering where the three youngest warriors had wandered off to. Blazeclaw, Amberfire, and Goldenleaf had been gone all day since he woke up. He couldn't see them wandering around the clearing as he scanned the area for signs of the newly named warriors. Embertail and Firespirit were sharing tongues as the sun began to sink beneath the gorge.

Everything was peaceful, as far as he was concerned. Nothing could hurt his Clan or his Clanmates. At least, that was what he was told. The golden brown tabby had been through more than any of these cats could imagine. A smirk spread across his face as he imagined what had happened to him in the past.

"Thornclaw, have you seen my kits?" His ears pricked forward when Pepperfoot spoke up. "I was going to ask Blazefire if we could go hunting." Disappointment dripped from her voice.

"I haven't seen them since this morning," he replied with a wave of his tail.

The former queen's eyes darkened as she imagined what sort of trouble her kits could get into. It reminded Thornclaw why he himself had never found a mate in the Clan. Kits were too much of a burden to think about when he was already worried about his Clan and its future. Thornclaw shook his head as Pepperfoot left him to his own thinking.

Yet he had chosen Briarleaf as a mate. The dark brown she-cat had stolen his heart the moment he discovered she was expecting his kits. He wasn't sure how it had happened. Briarleaf had told him once before that she had feelings for him. But he'd never expected her to expect his kits, and eventually give birth to them.

His thoughts were cut short when he heard a cry of alarm out in the forest. Thornclaw's ears pricked forward as he listened for the sound to come once more. The cry had sent a flock of sparrows flying from the branches of an old pine, startling several cats from their naps or jobs.

Within the next heartbeat an eerie silence fell upon the clearing. Thornclaw glanced around and met the gazes of several warriors who were listening for it as well. Bumblestripe's whiskers twitched in annoyance, while Sorreltail looked mildly concerned. Firespirit and Embertail went back to their grooming after they decided it wasn't worth listening for.

Suddenly a yowl of surprise echoed from Cinderstar's den. Thornclaw sprang to his paws within the next heartbeat. He recognized the cry anywhere.

The golden brown tabby was already streaking towards her den when he felt the pelt of another cat brush against his own. He turned to see Sorreltail keeping pace with him. Her tortoiseshell and white fur stood on end with horror as she listened to Cinderstar's startled cries.

"Great StarClan, what's happening?" Sorreltail had reached the leader's side within moments.

Thornclaw could only stare in disbelief as the scene unfolded before him. Cinderstar writhed in her nest as time swept on. A faint light gleamed off of her pelt, brightening the dark cave she slept in. Rainshower was crouched in front of her. The medicine cat could only shake his head as Cinderstar's body continued to writhe in what looked like agony.

"What's wrong?" Thornclaw demanded.

He'd never felt more helpless. All he could do was watch Rainshower look at him coldly. It was as if the world around him had turned upside down. All around him he could hear cats wailing in pain. From ShadowClan's part of the forest he could hear several cats wailing in pain.

The ThunderClan deputy shuddered against the sounds. It felt as though this moment would never end.

Cinderstar suddenly gasped and opened her eyes. Thornclaw took a step forward, but Rainshower held his tail for silence. "Lionblaze, is that you?" she asked in a soft voice.

Rainshower's eyes widened in dismay. "Cinderstar, you can't be joining StarClan already!" he yowled.

The gray tabby suddenly looked at Rainshower sharply. It reminded Thornclaw of the time when Firestar had joined the ranks of StarClan. The former leader had died because of greencough. That final life had been spent with Sandstorm, and even as he breathed his last breath, he whispered her name. Thornclaw shook his head at the thought.

"StarClan is calling me," she whispered. "I have lived two lives. My dreams have been fulfilled, and now I wish to live on peacefully."

Thornclaw tilted his head in confusion. What did she mean by that? It almost sounded as if she was referring to Cinderpelt, the medicine cat before Leafpool. Cinderpelt had died saving Sorreltail and her kits.

He held back a gasp of shock when he realized what Cinderstar meant. She's _Cinderpelt_! The thought sent a thrill of excitement as he gazed into the blue eyes of his former Clanmate. Never would he have suspected that this was Cinderpelt, the good friend of Firestar and medicine cat of ThunderClan. The gray tabby leader let out a raspy purr when she saw the look in Thornclaw's eyes.

"You really were arrogant, weren't you?" she asked softly. "Forgive me, Lionblaze," she added when silence had fallen over them. "Please, take me home."

Thornclaw could only watch as Cinderstar breathed her final breath. He exchanged a sorrow-filled glance with Rainshower, who had lifted his muzzle after Cinderstar looked at Thornclaw for the last time.

He was the leader now. The future of ThunderClan rested on his paws.

**. . .**

Blazeclaw's whiskers trembled as he watched his sisters die. There was nothing he could do. He was told that they would die once they reached the Place Of No Stars. Most cats that came to such a terrible place lost their lives. He couldn't help but send a silent prayer, hoping that the two cats that had become his best friends would join StarClan. They deserved to join the ranks of their ancestors more than any warrior did.

Night had fallen by the time he realized that it was done. There was no wind blowing like he expected. The birds and crickets that normally sang at this time were no longer present. It felt as though the forest itself grieved for the lives that were taken today.

The ginger warrior rose to his paws when he saw Goldenleaf's body. Amberfire's body laid beside it. He swallowed his grief and tried to concentrate on the path that lay ahead. He would have to take them back to camp, where the Clan would sit vigil. Blazeclaw's tail wrapped around his paws as he sat in front of the bodies.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there. Something in his mind told him to sit there until dawn approached.

"Blazeclaw!" His shoulders stiffened when he heard the cry. Blazeclaw turned his head to see that it was Dovefall. Her fluffy tabby fur looked ruffled as she bounded forward to meet him. "Thank StarClan I found you!" she gasped when she finally reached him. "Thornclaw wanted to see you. He told me that it was..." She broke off when she saw the two bodies that lay together. Horror darkened within her eyes when she saw what had happened.

"I couldn't stop them," he whimpered. It was the first time he'd ever heard the noise come from his own mouth. He shook his head and met Dovefall's dismayed expression. "Goldenleaf was the only one who knew how to fight them. Amberfire only went to seal it."

"Seal what?" Dovefall asked.

"I...I don't know," he admitted. He knew that it had something to do with the Dark Forest. Amberfire had told him that it was part of some ritual that they had to do.

Dovefall pressed against him sympathetically. It was all that kept Blazeclaw from wailing out to the stars in pain and loss. He lost everything thanks to the Dark Forest. Amberfire and Goldenleaf were gone, and it was all thanks to the Dark Forest!

"Blazeclaw...Cinderstar died as well." Dovefall's voice was dark with grief.

Shock suddenly took over Blazeclaw when she mentioned the name of his leader. He'd known that Cinderstar would die along with the rest of the Dark Forest cats that had come back. But he didn't imagine the death taking this much of a toll on his spirit.

Blazeclaw could only shake his head. The forest would never be the same without his sisters or Cinderstar. ThunderClan had taken a terrible loss, and there was nothing he could do to fix it.


	21. Epilogue

**You guys have no idea how happy I am to have finished this. I mean, it took me a year and a half to finish it. But here it is, now fully completed. Now I don't have to worry about what has happened to the story.**

**Anyways, I'm posing an alliance at the bottom in case I do decide to write a sequel (doubtful though). Thanks Cyri's Alter Ego and WildCroconaw for reviewing!**

[ Epilogue ]

Time seemed to go by slowly for ThunderClan. Seasons had passed since Cinderstar's passing. The warriors that had been reincarnated were nothing more than a whisper passed from the mouths of elders. Kits had been told that the reincarnated cats would come and grab them if they didn't behave. The legend of Cinderstar was beginning to fade from the minds of younger cats.

"Blazeclaw!" The ginger elder blinked when his name was called. His pelt, which had grown old and scraggy looking from age, gleamed like a fire in the pale sunlight. A group of kits had bounded forward to meet him, eyes glowing with excitement as they looked at him. "Tell us about Amberfire!" squeaked the leader of the group, a small black kit.

"No, I want to hear about Cinderstar!" Another kit, this one mottled golden, glared at her companion. "Please tell us a story!" she begged after the younger kit sat down with a huff of annoyance.

His fur bristled in surprise when he felt the tail of another cat brush against his own. Flamewhisker, his eldest daughter, was looking at him warmly. She was now a full grown, senior warrior. And the mother of six healthy kits. Two of them had already become warriors, while there were four in the nursery. Her eyes gleamed when she met his own gaze, which was filled with sorrow.

"Kits, I don't think your grandfather wants to tell a story," she murmured softly.

Amusement flared within Blazeclaw when the large group began to whine. "But we've been stuck in the nursery all day!" mewed a dark brown tabby tom. His fur had the same dapples as the mottled golden she-kit. But muscles pulsed beneath his thick pelt, whilst his sister was built for speed. "Can't you at least tell us what the forest is like?"

He exchanged a look with Flamewhisker. She only shook her head and sighed. "Come on kits, let Blazeclaw sleep," she told them. "Why don't you play with Willowtail?" she added when she eyed the only other queen in the nursery.

The four kits looked at each other excitedly. Willowtail was not only gentle and forgiving, but she was always coming up with great games and ideas for them. The four of them bounded away, leaving Blazeclaw and Flamewhisker to themselves.

"They're growing fast," he rasped when they were out of ear-shot. "Your mother would have been proud of them," he added when he saw her gaze darken.

"She was so young to die," Flamewhisker whispered. "Midnightsong couldn't do a thing to help her."

Blazeclaw thought of ways that he could comfort her. Midnightsong had done everything she could to help Dovefall. But sickness and an open wound had stopped his best friend and mate from healing. Finally the gray tabby had joined Amberfire and Goldenleaf after moons of hiding in the medicine cat's den. He often wondered if they were never meant to stay together.

_We were perfect together_, he thought as he remembered the days they spent together. Dovefall had told him one night that she was expecting his kits. The moment he learned he was to be a father had never left him. Dovefall had named the three kits she had Amberkit, Flamekit, and Redkit. All three kits had grown into fine warriors. Redkit was now Redstar, leader of ThunderClan. Amberkit had grown to become Ambertail, medicine cat apprentice of Midnightsong. And of course there was Flamewhisker, the darker ginger she-cat who shared Blazeclaw's flame-colored pelt.

The family had grown again when Dovefall had another litter of kits. That time she gave birth to only a single kit, but it was that kit Blazeclaw had felt close to. She'd named the kit Cinderkit, after the leader that had changed ThunderClan's reputation. Cinderkit was now Cinderpaw, and would soon earn her warrior name.

"Blazeclaw, are you alright?" Flamewhisker's voice was filled with concern when she met his gaze. Her gaze grew dark when she saw the look in his eyes. It was one that she often feared. Some part of her new that he would soon join the ranks of StarClan. And that part scared her. "I'll fetch Midnightsong if you want me to," she added carefully.

"I'm fine," he lied. "I was just thinking about our family." He looked up at the sky wistfully. It was close to sunhigh. He already felt the heat of greenleaf, and was thankful to have a tree that he could rest under. The elders had joined him under the tree soon after they discovered its cooling effect.

"Our family is here," she meowed after noticing the look he gave her. Fear wormed its way into her belly when he looked away sadly. "Redstar and I will take care of you. Ambertail as well."

"Our family is all over," he growled. "Here and in StarClan."

Flamewhisker could only stare at him helplessly. Here she was, the strongest fighter in the Clan, watching her father lose a fighting battle. How could she have let him settle like this? Redstar would never forgive her. Cinderpaw would feel devastated when she found out what had happened. And her kits...She couldn't let them see what was happening.

His eyes closed as he let out a sigh. He could already feel the pelt of Dovefall brushing against his own. She was near, and ready to take him with her. For the first time since he became an elder, he felt happy. His daughters and their kits would grow into healthy, fitful warriors. The Clan no longer needed his protection.

A pair of blue eyes gleamed through the darkness of his own closed eyes. Blazeclaw's whiskers twitched when he caught her familiar scent. "Dovefall," he whispered.

"You've been waiting for me," she purred. Amusement filled her voice when she saw him for the first time in seasons. "I have missed you," she added in a softer voice. Blazeclaw wished that he could rub her muzzle affectionately like he used to. Instead he could only watch as she stepped closer. Stars danced around her pelt as he could see her more clearly. "Are you ready?" she asked when she saw the look in his eyes.

"I am," he breathed.

Within the next heartbeat her nose touched his own. Blazeclaw's heart soared when he felt the warmth of her body pressing against his own. He'd never felt this close to her since the day she died. Now he would never have to worry about losing her again. They were together this time, and they could never be separated in the stars.

Flamewhisker watched as his body became still. A final breath escaped his parting jaws as he climbed his way to StarClan. She leaned forward to touch his flank with her muzzle. This was what sorrow felt like when she lost two parents. She'd known what it felt like when she watched Dovefall die. But to watch her own father pass on...She knew that she was getting old now. Nothing could be done to bring them back.

"He's gone," she whispered.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt the pelts of her siblings rub against her own. Redstar's eyes were dark with grief when he saw his father's lifeless body. Ambertail and Cinderpaw had joined her as well. All four of them stayed where they were, until they knew that he was not coming back.

He'd lived his life. Now he could live another with their family. A family that resided in StarClan.

**Ah, I almost cried while typing this. Blazeclaw, Goldenleaf and Amberfire were basically my life when I first started writing this. But now I've moved on, and it's time for them to as well...**

_Allegiances_

Leader: Redstar - dark ginger tom with gray stripes around his legs

Deputy: Fawncloud - light brown she-cat with golden patches; daughter of Briarleaf and Thornstar

Medicine Cat: Midnightsong - jet-black she-cat with yellow eyes; has a permanent limp  
Apprentice: Ambertail

Warriors:

Stormcloud - dark gray tom

Aspenfur - long-furred dark gray tom with pale orange eyes  
Apprentice: Icepaw

Toadheart - dark brown tabby tom; son of Briarleaf and Thornstar

Sootfall - creamy gray she-cat with blue eyes; daughter of Rosefoot and Bumblestripe  
Apprentice: Bramblepaw

Ravenwing - black she-cat with a white chest; daughter of Rosefoot and Bumblestripe  
Apprentice: Poppypaw

Ratfang - dark brown tom with black paws

Yellowstripe - golden brown tabby tom

Hazelnose - small tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Frostpelt - gray and white tom with pale blue eyes

Darkeye - smoky gray she-cat with a black stripe over her eye

Cinderfire - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Ambertail - golden brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Icepaw - blue-gray tom with icy blue eyes

Bramblepaw - dark gray tabby tom

Poppypaw - silvery gray she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Flamewhisker - dappled ginger she-cat with a flame-colored pelt, has bright green eyes, mother of Toadheart's kits; Blastkit (small black tom), Quailkit (dusky brown she-cat), Mudkit (light brown tabby tom), and Firekit (mottled golden she-cat)

Willowtail - gray and white she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Frostpelt's kits

Elders:

Flightwing - tortoiseshell she-cat with darker stripes

Firespirit - golden brown tabby tom; oldest cat in ThunderClan


End file.
